Felix Felicis
by Rachel-Anne Knight
Summary: Scorpius and Cassi Malfoy find themselves several years in the past attending Hogwarts with their parents, after a Potions mishap. Dramione. [Draco M, Hermione G] [Harry P, Ginny W] Rated T for inappropriate language.
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer: I do not own any Characters belonging to the Harry Potter World.***

 **I am back :)... For those of you who are returning to my work, welcome back, and for those of you who are new, thank you for joining us... ;)... I promise I am still at work with my 'Twilight' FF, I have just come to a stand still is all, and I figured I owed all of you something. So i hope you enjoy this :)...**

 **-Rachel**

 **Chapter One**

"Today is going to be a complicated day. Half of you will be making a 'De-Aging Potion' and the other half, 'Felix Felicis'. None of you will be allowed to keep any of these potions on the account of they are very dangerous, and against school rules to use during tests or exams." Professor Snape said while staring down the class with cold black eyes.

"Which potion would be brewed by whom professor?" a tall girl by the name of Tammi Goyle asked.

Snape rolled his eyes, "They will be handed out randomly Miss. Goyle. 'Felix Felicis' is very dangerous to brew. One small mistake and you will be missing your face," Tammi paled upon hearing this. "Only the best students will be brewing this potion, and seeing as how this is an advanced potions class everyone should be able to make both of these potions without flaw.

"Look to the middle board to see what potion you will be assigned. The far left board is the 'De-Aging Potion', the right, 'Felix Felicis'. You have two hours, begin."

Writing appeared on the boards. "Looks like I get 'De-Aging'." Scorpius Malfoy said to his sister Cassi.

Cassi smirked. "And I get 'Felix'. Guess I am the smarter of us two Scorp."

"We already knew that. There is no need to rub it in. Father wouldn't like it."

Cassi snorted. "Two things big bro. One, father isn't here, and two, mother would back me up because she used to do it to him."

Before Scorpius could retort Professor Snape interrupted them. "If you two are done, there are potions to be made."

"Yes sir." Was all they said as Snape walked away and they got up to gather the things they needed to complete their potions.

Before long everyone had settled into brewing their potions. The humidity in the room was causing the girls hair to frizz. Different fumes were mixing in the air to cause a unique aroma.

"Tammi is staring at you again Scorp." Cassi stated while adding ground up Occamy eggshell to her cauldron. She stirred slowly and let it heat up.

Scorpius looked behind him in the direction of Tammi Goyle. "Urg..." he groaned. "It's bad enough we have to spend vacations with her, never mind here. For a Ravenclaw, she sure is dreadful."

Cassi giggled. "So says the very insightful Gryffindor." Scorpius just glared at his sister while stirring his potion clockwise and allowing it to sit. "It's one week until Hallowe'en, are you still planning to spend it with James, and Trevor?

Scorpius snorted. "We plan on pranking a few teachers. Why, do you miss your brother?" Scorpius leaned into his sister and wagged his eyebrows.

Cassi made a face, "Don't do that. And no, I see you literally every day. Heather was wondering. It lands on a Saturday this year, which means that we are allowed to go to Hogsmead, and I think she wanted to spend some of it with you before we have our big slumber party in the Slytherin common room."

Scorpius shrugged. "I'll talk to her about it after class."

Cassi looked over at Scorpius' cauldron and saw it simmering away. "Aren't you supposed to be looking after your potion?"

"It needs ten minutes to simmer before I can do anything else to it."

Cassi nodded. "Me too. Mine takes about six months to properly complete."

Not knowing what else to talk about, they let their conversation drop, deciding instead to go over all of their instructions to be able to complete their respective potions.

Cassi had just added a sprinkle of common rue when Tammi came sashaying down the aisle towards Cassi and Scorpius. "Hello Scorpius." She said before she spontaneously tripped over his bag, falling into Scorpius causing him to tip over his cauldron and nocking his sister over in the process.

Cassi shrieked while pulling her cauldron down with her. She landed in a puddle of 'Felix Felicis' and 'De-Aging Potion', the new concoction had managed to get all over Scorpius as well.

"Nice going Goyle." Was all the class heard from Cassi as she and her brother vanished from sight.

 **I hope you have enjoyed the small, first chapter... I have more so do not worry :). Please Review.**

 **-Rachel**


	2. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer: I do not own any Characters belonging to the Harry Potter World.***

 **Chapter Two**

"I am going to kill the bitch!" Cassi shrieked.

"Calm down Cass. She didn't do it on purpose."

Cassi turned to face her twin brother. "Not on purpose? I thought you didn't like the bint. She is lucky my uniform isn't ruined."

Scorpius rolled his eyes and helped his sister off of the floor. "It isn't like you have to go far to change."

"Not the point. Where is she? I want to kick her ass before I kill her."

Cassi and Scorpius looked around them to discover they were now in an empty classroom. "Did we miss something?" Scorpius asked. Cassi just shrugged and grabbed her wand off of the messy desk beside her. Her wand was a 12" hawthorn. She pointed it at her brother and cast a quick ' _Scorgify_ ' to clean him off and then turned her wand onto herself, and her bag.

"Grab your bag Scorp, we have to meet Heather in the entrance hall."

Scorpius reached down to retrieve his bag but it was no longer there. "Cass, my bag is gone."

Cassi sighed. "Maybe Trevor took it. Come on, let's go find it. Just so you know, Heather is going to be pissed."

"Such language for such a pretty girl." A voice said from the classroom door.

Cassi and Scorpius turned around to see a handsome boy standing in the potions doorway. He had spikey brown hair and dazzling blue eyes. He was wearing a Slytherin tie and jumper.

"Shit!" Cassi cursed again, she recognized the pure-blood immediately.

"Tut, tut. There it goes again. What must your parents think?" the young wizard walked closer to the two younger Malfoys. "Better question," he said, blue eyes blazing. "Why are a Slytherin and a Gryffindor alone in an empty classroom in the first place? Doing inappropriate things I bet."

Scorpius gave a disgusted look to his sister and said, "eww." While taking a step away from her.

The handsome Slytherin raised a perfect eyebrow. "That will be ten points from Gryffindor for insulting a lady, a very attractive Slytherin lady at that. Now, I have never seen the two of you here before. Especially you sweet heart."

Cassi grimaced. "This is my brother Scorpius and I am Cassi."

"Brother huh?" The Slytherin asked, Cassi nodded. "I am Theodore Knott, one of the Slytherin prefects. What are the two of you doing in here? Classes are over."

Scorpius looked at his sister. "I thought I left my bag down here but I must be in the common room."

Theo rolled his eyes. "Just leave before I decide I want to take more points. Snape won't be happy if he finds a Gryffindor in his empty class room." He turned around and left the room before Cassi or Scorpius could say a word.

00000

"What in the bloody hell is going on?" Scorpius yelled as soon as they entered the first floor girl's bathroom. "We just ran into Uncle Theo, and he looked about sixteen. We're sixteen Cassi!"

Cassi crossed her arms and cocked and eyebrow. "I am well aware on how old we are Scorp. And I very well knew who that was, so calm down."

"CALM DOWN?! I am fairly sure whatever our two potions did, it brought us back to our parents Hogwarts days."

"You're fairly sure are you? What gave you that idea?" Cassi asked sarcastic smile.

"Now is not the time for your sarcasm. What are we going to do?"

Cassi rolled her eyes again, "You really are stupid aren't you?" Scorpius glared at her. Cassi just sighed. "Sorry. We will go to Dumbledore and Uncle Severus. They can help. Dumbledore is the headmaster in this time right?"

Scorpius nodded. "Do you think that is wise?" he asked skeptically.

"No, but it is the only choice we have. Come on." Cassi lead them out of the bathroom, down the corridor towards the moving staircases and up to the third floor containing Dumbledore's office.

"Now what? We don't know the password." Just as Scorpius pointed out the obvious, Dumbledore came strolling down the corridor with a sour Professor Snape in tow. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear."

Cassi said with a sideways glance at her brother. "Maybe Hallowe'en is a bad idea, you have been spending _way_ too much time with Heather."

Scorpius was unable to answer as Professor Dumbledore was now with in hearing distance. He looked at the siblings knowingly. "Well now, I have never seen you two before, yet you seem very familiar. Are you by any chance looking for me?" His blue eyes sparkled.

"Yes sir." Scorpius answered. "We were hoping to speak with yourself and Professor Snape alone."

"Well you are in luck! You have come across the both of us."

"Yes, luck." Cassi muttered.

"What was that dear?" Dumbledore asked,

"Nothing." Cassi answered in a panic.

"Never mind then. Come along Severus. 'Acid Pops'. I do love 'acid pops', don't you Severus?" Dumbledore asked while ascending the stairs.

"No sir, I don't." Snape answered in an indifferent tone.

"Party pooper. Come along then everyone."

Cassi and Scorpius climbed the stairs behind a headmaster they had never met and their potions master.

When the four of them arrived in Dumbledore's office, he moved behind his giant oak desk and gestured for everyone else to take a seat as well. "Now," he said. "What can we do for you?"

 **I hope you enjoyed this one as well... Again, please Review!**

 **-Rachel**


	3. Chapter 3

***Disclaimer: I do not own any Characters belonging to the Harry Potter World.***

 **Chapter Three**

Cassi and Scorpius gave each other a long glance before looking back towards Dumbledore. "We're not exactly sure where to begin, sir." Scorpius answered.

"How about with your names." Snape inquired.

Cassie sighed. "My name is Cassi and this is my twin brother Scorpius."

"Are your first names accompanied by last names?" Snape drawled impatiently.

"Malfoy." Cassi and Scorpius said together. Dumbledore looked amused while Snape looked slightly shocked, but he masked his emotions before anyone could notice.

"And I am going to assume your father isn't Lucius Malfoy then, correct?" Dumbledore asked.

"Our grandfather, sir." Scorpius answered.

"I see, what is your mothers name then, if Draco is your father."

Scorpius cleared his throat. "Hermione Malfoy, well to us anyway."

"Interesting, now that introductions are out of the way, please try to explain how you are here."

"We aren't exactly sure ourselves. We were in our last period advanced double potions class and Professor Snape assigned us all two potions. Some would get ' _Felix Felicis'_ , and the rest would get a ' _De-Aging Potion_ '. I got ' _Felix_ ', and Scorp got ' _De-Aging_ '. We were almost two hours into our class when the stupid Ravenclaw bint, Tammi Goyle, tripped and caused the both of us to spill our potions all over ourselves and each other. We weren't exactly aware of what was going on until we ran into Theodore Knott in the potions classroom."

"So you made the mess?" Snape asked. Cassi nodded. Dumbledore looked amused again while Snape looked cross and puzzled. "What stages were your potions in?"

Cassi stopped to think. "Um, I was on step eight, sprinkle of common powdered rue."

"And you?" he asked Scorpius.

"Step ten I believe. It was my third time mixing it, this time clockwise."

"Hmm, not that far for each. Mr. Malfoy, you were about a week away from completion, and Miss. Malfoy, six months. I will have to do some research to see if there has been anything recorded about this."

Dumbledore clapped his hands together. "Excellent. Now that that is settled, you two will join our feast and attend classes under the name Lancaster. If anyone asks, you transferred here from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Stick to as much truth as you can about your family, but say your father is a muggle, and your mother is a pure-blood. That should make it easier to remember everything, understood? No one must know about this. Just us four."

"What about their appearance, sir?" Snape asked. "The both have the signature 'Malfoy' look. Grey eyes and platinum blonde hair, even though Miss. Grangers features dilutes it a bit, but not much."

Dumbledore sighed. "We are unable to do anything as they have already been seen my Mr. Knott. Just darken their hair a shade or two. That should be quite different. Everyone, let's go or we will be late to the feast."

Dumbledore rose from his chair and left the room before anyone could object. Snape shook his head and cast a non-verbal ' _Crinus Muto_ ' over the twin's hair before he left as well.

"How does it look?" Cassi asked her brother. Her hair was now a very light dirty blonde instead of her usual platinum.

"No one will confuse you with a Malfoy I suppose."

"That's good I guess." Cassi frowned. Scorpius nodded and followed after Snape and Dumbledore, Cassi wasn't far behind.

00000

Ten minutes later found Cassi and Scorpius standing by the podium in the great hall, facing the four house tables filled will curious students.

Dumbledore stepped up to the podium and cleared his throat. "Good evening everyone. Before we begin our glorious feast, I would like to introduce you to our two new students. Scorpius and Cassi Lancaster. They just transferred from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. As you can see, Mr. Lancaster has been sorted into the mighty Gryffindor's and Cassi in to the cunning Slytherin's." The Gryffindor's erupted into cheers while the Slytherin's just clapped unenthusiastically. "Glad that everyone is excited. Now, let's enjoy our feast." Dumbledore patted Scorpius in encouragement while on the way back to his seat at the Heads table.

Scorpius and Cassi stepped off of the platform, and went their separate ways towards their respective tables.

On the arrival to the Gryffindor table the Weasley twins welcomed Scorpius like a king, whereas at the Slytherin table, Theo Knott was the only one to welcome Cassi.

"There she is! The beautiful angel I saw earlier. I was hoping to catch you in the common room after dinner." Theo said with a smile and a wink.

"Umm, no. Just stop." Cassi said as she sat down beside Theo and a pretty blonde she recognized as her Aunt Daphne. She grabbed her plate and started piling it with, sausages, potatoes, peas and a bun.

Daphne laughed. "Even she isn't blinded by your so called charm, Theo." Theo ignored her and started eating his dinner. "I am Daphne by the way, Daphne Greengrass. Over there is Pansy Parkinson, to her left is Draco Malfoy, and beside him is Blaise Zabini."

Blaise gave Cassi an alluring smile. "Knott was right, you are beautiful."

Cassi narrowed her eyes. "No." was all she said before she put a spoonful of potatoes in her mouth.

Blaise shrugged. "Worth a try. Your turn Draco, she won't be able to turn the Slytherin Prince down!"

Cassi finished her potatoes and put her fork down waiting for Draco to say something. "So, would you like to give it a try as well?"

"Not particularly." That was all he said before he resumed his uninterested staring at the back wall. Cassi smiled and resumed eating.

Daphne continued with her introductions. "And beside me is Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Both are block heads, they love to eat though."

Cassi looked over Daphne towards Crabbe and Goyle. They seemed the same as they were in her time.

Everyone was eating comfortable when Blaise spoke up again. "So, your brother is a Gryffindor huh?"

Cassi looked behind her to see her brother laughing with Fred and George. She just looked back at Blaise and shrugged, indifferent. "Oh well, besides, Gryffindor's aren't as bad as you think. They are mostly reckless and stubborn."

Everyone but Draco Malfoy stopped eating and looked at her, shocked. "You cannot be serious!" was all Pansy said.

Cassi put a piece of sausage in her mouth and said, "Have you actually spoken to a Gryffindor?" She chewed her food and resumed talking when it was no longer in her mouth. "My mother was a Gryffindor, and so is my brother. All my aunts and uncles are as well. Grew up with them. It isn't like they are vampires or anything. They won't bite, unless provoked, that is. Learnt that one the hard way."

"I don't talk to them if I don't have to, and when I do it's to tell them to get out of my way." Pansy turned to Draco and said. "Should we even let her sit with us, she is practically a lion."

Before Draco could answer Cassi pipped up and said. "If my father wasn't a muggle, and attended Hogwarts he would definitely be in Slytherin."

"You're a half-blood?!" Pansy asked, extremely surprised.

Cassi nodded. "That a problem?" she asked as she took a sip of her pumpkin juice. Pansy shook her head. "Okay, good. Now this has been absolutely fun, we should do this again. I am off to the library."

Theo snorted. "Sounds like a certain mudblood we all know, and hate."

Cassi whipped her wand out so fast that Theo didn't have time to react. She slowly pushed it into his neck and said, "If I _ever_ hear that filthy word again, I will use the ' _Conjunctivitis Curse_ ' on you so bad that there will be no counter curse. Got it!?"

Theo looked at her confused. " _Conjunctivitis Curse_?" he asked.

Cassi leaned closer and smirked. "Let's just say that no one will want to come into contact with you for a while. Are we clear?" She asked again. Theo nodded his head with fear in his eyes. Cassi smiled a sickly sweet smile. "Glad that is all cleared up." She said as she put her wand away again. "I will see you all later tonight."

00000

The small group of Slytherin's watched as Cassi walked off. When she was out of sight Theo turned around to look at Draco. "She is terrifying." He said, Daphne laughed.

"There is something about her though. I can't really put my finger on it." Drago said with a faraway look upon his face.

"Yeah, she has a temper to rival even Grangers." Blaise stated.

Daphne laughed, "She is pretty amazing for a half-blood."

"Befriend her." Draco stated, desperately.

"What?"

"Befriend her, I want her around. You too Pansy."

Theo looked disgusted "Why?"

Draco just shook his head. "I don't know, I just do."

"Looks like Draco really does have a crush!" Daphne giggled.

Draco shook his head. "It's more of a curious feeling. I can't describe it."

Daphne, Theo, Blaise and Pansy all looked at each other worried.

 **Chapter Three down! Don't worry, the chapters do get longer! I personally think it is lame to have short Chapters... ;)**

 **Hope you enjoyed... Please Review!**

 **-Rachel**


	4. Chapter 4

***Disclaimer: I do not own any Characters belonging to the Harry Potter World.***

 **I should have been more clear from chapter One... I will post a new Chapter every Friday at 3:00pm Eastern time... I have also been approached about seeing Voldemort... We will NOT be seeing him in this story...**

 **I have basically copied this word for word in my message to *roon0* ... _I decided to basically make everyhting from the middle of the forth book and onward not happen... Let's just pretend that the Ministry and Order caught win of the whole 'Voldemort' plot and stepped in before it could happen... We will also pretend that Dumbledore found out about the Horcrux's and took care of them himself in his own time... Ans as for the Horcrux that resides inside of Mr. Potter himself, let's pretend that since Voldemort didn't come back in the grave yard that night, that it actually doesn't effect his actual every day life... I hope that is to everyone's liking!._**

 _ **-Rachel**_

 **Chapter Four**

When Dumbledore dismissed Scorpius, he parted ways with his sister and headed towards the familiar crimson and gold table. He walked further down the aisle between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw until he was clasped on each shoulder by Fred and George Weasley.

"Welcome to the best house in the entire castle!" one of them said.

"Yeah, better than the slimy Slytherin's." the other finished.

"I'm Fred by the way," the first twin said, "and this is my twin, obviously, George." Fred gestured to Scorpius' left. "This is our other brother, Ron." Fred gestured to the third red head across the table.

Ron made a welcoming gesture and returned back to his dinner. "Such a prat if you ask me." George cut in.

"Hey!" Ron tried to protest but his mouth was full of potato and sausage.

"Beside Ron is our sister, Ginny. Beside her is her boyfriend Harry."

"Fred!" Ginny protested as well.

"Sensitive subject, anyway moving on. And the lovely lady beside the ever handsome Fred, is Hermione Granger."

"Hello Scorpius." Hermione greeted.

Scorpius smiled. "Hello mu… ehem. I mean Hermione. Hello Hermione."

"Here, sit." She said while moving down. She pushed the now sitting Fred towards his twin and gestured to the seat beside her. "Grab a plate."

Fred put his arm around Scorpius and leaned in. "So, we couldn't help but notice that you also have a twin. Slytherin though, what a pity."

"She isn't really that bad. She is very sceptical of people at first, I suppose all Slytherin's are, but she is nice, very honest, brutally so sometimes. She is also loyal. You should get to know her. She may surprise you, the whole lot might." Scorpius untangled himself from Fred to grab some peas.

"I think we might actually die if we willingly converse with one of the dungeon lurkers." George cut in.

Scorpius shrugged. "Suit yourself, but if I am going to be hanging around with you lot, then Cassi will be with us sometimes. We like to study together."

Hermione put her goblet down. "What classes do you have?"

"Really Hermione! It's Friday! No class talk until Monday, when we actually have class." Ron complained.

Scorpius reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the time table professor McGonagall gave him earlier. "Double potions, double Herbology, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Defence against the Dark Arts, and History of Magic."

Hermione's eyes lit up in excitement. "Oh, may I join you to study? It would be so much fun to actually study with people who like to participate and were actually interested in what we were studying." She said while looking at Ron and Harry. They averted their gaze, pretending that Hermione wasn't talking about them. "That's right boys, you should look ashamed."

"So," George interjected. "Do you play Quidditch?"

Hermione shook her head and Scorpius answered. "Yes, I like to play seeker, but only at home on holidays."

"You could take Harry's place if someone actually manages to kill him, he is virtually indestructible."

"Not funny George." Ginny said.

Fred and George just starting laughing when they saw the look on Harry's face. "Not to worry mate, we don't want you dead. George was only joking."

For a few minutes everyone ate in silence until Harry said. "Hey, Scorpius. It looks like your sister is threatening Knott over there.

Scorpius turned around to see that his sister had her wand to Theo's neck. "Ah hell. I should probably go. And on the first day too, she knows that is no way to make friends. See you guys later."

Scorpius got up from the table. Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed him. "We're coming too." Scorpius just shrugged and ran out of the great hall, with the golden trio following behind him.

"Cassi, wait." Scorpius called when he reached the entrance hall. Cassi was making her way towards the moving staircase when she turned around brandishing her wand.

"What?!" she yelled. When she realized it was just Scorpius, she lowered her wand.

"What was that back there Cassi?" he asked.

"With Theo?" the four Gryffindor's nodded. "He called her a mudblood." Cassi said, gesturing towards Hermione.

"He said what?!" Ron bellowed.

"It's alright Ron." Hermione turned toward Cassi. "You stood up for me, why?"

Cassi raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Are you a mudblood?" she asked.

Hermione raised her chin high and looked down her nose in defiance. "No. I am not."

Cassi crossed her arms in arrogance. "There's your answer. Just because you are muggle-born does not make you dirty. Your blood is just as red as Theodore Knott's. Now if you four don't mind, I am going to the library. I would rather spend my time in there then sit beside arrogant ass holes." She turned around and continued on her journey to the library.

Scorpius turned around to face Ron, Harry, and Hermione. All three were shocked. "Merlin 'Mione, she sounds just as bad as you." Ron said, Harry nodded.

"Do you see what I mean by loyalty?" Scorpius asked.

"Are you two muggle-born?" Harry asked as he made his way passed Scorpius on his way to Gryffindor tower.

"No. Half-blood. Our mother is a pure-blood while our father is a muggle."

"Bet her family wasn't happy about that arrangement."

"Sceptical at first I suppose, but they love dad and they wouldn't want anyone different for mum."

The four of them turned onto the third floor to the secret passage to the seventh floor. "So you and Cassi are in your sixth year, correct?" Hermione asked.

"Yes."

"Cool, looks like you will be sharing a dorm with us then." Ron said

"Do you have any other siblings?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, there are six of us all together."

"Six siblings, or six family members?" Harry asked.

"Siblings. Myself, Cassi, Leo, Lyra, Gemma, and Regulus."

"All of them star names, except Cassi and Gemma. Where are all of your other siblings then?" Hermione asked.

"Cassiopeia, and Gemini. And they are where they are supposed to be I expect." Was Scorpius' answer.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't ask any more questions but that didn't mean they weren't curious.

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and is enjoying the story so far... Please Review... Even if it is positive, negative, or constructive! I want to hear from you!**

 **-Rachel**


	5. Chapter 5

**I decided to update a day early because tomorrow (for most of you), is Good Friday. And some of you might have something planned with your family... Happy Easter everyone, and I hope you all enjoy your long (or extra long) weekend...**

 **-Rachel**

 **Chapter Five**

The Saturday morning found Cassi lying awake in her bed, hoping that her potions mishap was just a dream, but as soon as she heard Pansy's shrill voice, she knew she wasn't. "Daphne, wake up! Breakfast was served ten minutes ago. Let's go."

Cassi groaned. "At least it's Saturday."

Pansy looked towards Cassi. "I guess you can come too."

Cassi sat up and rubbed her eyes. "I'll make sure she gets up, you can go to breakfast if you like."

Pansy glared at Cassi and sat on her bed. "No, that's alright. I can just wait."

Cassi shrugged and got out of bed. She started pulling on her uniform. Cassi had just bent over to grab her jumper when Daphne asked, "Why are you putting on your uniform? It's the weekend."

Cassi pilled her jumper on over her head and said. "I don't have any other clothes." That got Pansy's attention.

"You don't have any clothes?" Cassi shook her head 'no' and started pulling on her shoes. "Oh that won't do, it won't do at all. Daphne, get up and get dressed, I need your help."

Daphne threw her covers off and jumped out of bed. She walked to the end of her bed and threw open her trunk, rummaging around until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a blue half sleeve dress that came down to the top of her knees, and white stockings. When she was finished getting dressed she put on a simple pair of wedges waiting instruction from Pansy. "Finished."

"Good, get that black tank top out of your trunk. I have my black skirt and white leggings." Pansy turned towards Cassi and said, "Get undressed. We have a perfect outfit for you. Keep your shoes thought, they are actually cute."

Cassi looked at the material that Pansy and Daphne were holding out to her, she took them without complaint.

After changing out of her uniform and into her borrowed clothes, Cassi stood before Pansy waiting for her to say something. "Well?" she asked.

"It needs something else. Daphne, grab that thin white top you always complain about." Daphne once again fished through her trunk and pulled out the shirt Pansy was talking about and threw it toward Cassi.

Cassi threw the long sleeve over the tank top and saw Pansy nod. "Perfect, let's go now, I am hungry."

In the great hall Draco had just sat down in his usual seat across from Theo. He was talking non-stop about Cassi's brother, Scorpius. "The guy is a Gryffindor! How can any self-respecting Slytherin be related to a lion, like honestly."

Draco raised an eyebrow at Theo. "My mother was a Slytherin, and she is related to a former Gryffindor."

"Well, he was a cousin, that doesn't count. In this case, the lion is Cassi's brother." Theo shook his head and grabbed some eggs, and put them on his plate.

"If we are going on what Cassi is saying, then she is a snake in a lion's den. Everyone in her mother's family are Gryffindor's." Blaise interjected.

Theo waved away Blaise's words like they meant very little. "Back to the topic on hand, that Scorpius bloke seems a bit off. I was watching him when you came in Draco, and he couldn't take his eyes off of you. It was odd, seeing as how he has never even met you before."

Draco just looked up at Theo with mild interest. "You just met him yesterday Theo. He may be decent, for a Gryffindor at least."

Theo made a face at Draco. "Honestly? When have you started getting cozy with the lion's?"

Draco stopped buttering his toast to look back at Theo. "Do you like Cassi?" he asked.

Theo looked confused. "She seems alright I suppose, a bit scary though."

"You do realize that Scorpius is Cassi's twin brother right?" Theo nodded. "So why are you complaining about him when he is literally half of her. So in reality you are also complaining about her."

Theo glared. "Shut up Draco." He said and went back to eating his breakfast.

"Seems he can't take the truth, mate." Blaise said to Draco, he just laughed.

The small group of friends ate in silence until Pansy, Daphne, and Cassi came to sit down.

"Morning boys." Daphne greeted.

"Looking hot." Theo commented to Cassi.

She made a face as she sat beside Draco. "Eww, no." was all she said as she grabbed some bacon.

Blaise laughed. "Rejection number two! I love it!" Theo glared.

"So what are we doing today?" Draco asked while finishing his toast.

"Pansy, Cassi, and I are going shopping. It seems Cassi's clothing have gotten lost. She doesn't have anything."

"That could be handy." Blaise winked, Pansy glared.

"I'm not going." Pansy said.

"Why?"

"I am _not_ interested in shopping with _her_." Pansy said gesturing to Cassi.

"Pansy," Draco warned.

Cassi cut Draco off. "No, it's alright. I can just go myself, I don't mind. Thank you Daphne."

"No, we will make a day of it! We will even get lunch. Come on Pansy." Daphne begged.

Pansy sighed. "Fine, but only because I like shopping. And because I need a few things."

"Fine, we will make a day. But for now I am going to visit with my brother." Cassi got up from the Slytherin table and headed toward the Gryffindor's. "Morning." She said as she sat down beside Scorpius.

"Snake." Ron greeted.

"Weasel." Cassi retorted with a smirk, and turned toward Scorpius. "I see you also had to borrow clothing this morning."

Scorpius nodded, looking down at the t-shirt he had borrowed. "Harry's, Ron is taller than I am."

Cassi nodded. "I am going into Hogsmead to get some clothing for myself, want me to grab some for you while I am there?"

"That would be amazing. Saves me from doing it. Just don't dress me like father, sometimes he dresses way too formal. Kind-of like grandfather."

"Father dresses smart, but fine. What are you guys up to today?"

"A mock Quidditch game." Harry answered.

"Nice." Cassi turned to speak to Hermione. "Guess that means you are being excluded Hermione?"

Hermione shrugged. "I like to watch some times."

"Would you like to join myself in Hogsmead? The only thing is Pansy and Daphne will also be going."

Hermione looked taken aback. "No, go ahead. You Slytherin's don't want me there."

"I want you there. Bring Ginny if you like."

"You have met Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Not formally, but I would like to. You're coming Hermione, Ginny as well. Have to go now though. Love you Scorp." Cassi said kissing Scorpius on the cheek and walking off.

Harry, Ron and Hermione watched as Cassi ran back to the Slytherin table. "You have a weird relationship with your sister." Ron pointed out.

"RONALD!" Hermione reprimanded, Scorpius laughed.

"It's alright. I have three sisters, Cassi is the only one I understand though."

"Tell us more about your family Scorpius." Hermione inquired.

Scorpius shrugged. "There isn't much to tell to be honest. I told you I had five siblings. Ten of us live in the same house. Grandfather and grandmother live with us."

"Must be crowded. Our house is." Ron said.

"No, father has money. An abundance of it actually. The house is huge."

"Must be nice." Ron mumbled in jealousy.

Scorpius shrugged. "I guess it depends. Father used to feel suffocated by the money. It was almost the only reason any girl was interested in him, until he started dating mum. She had no interest in his bank account, all she wanted was him."

The three other Gryffindor's looked away awkwardly. Scorpius changed the subject. "You should probably get going Hermione."

"I don't think I will be going actually." Hermione said as she looked down at her empty breakfast plate.

"Cassi won't take no for an answer you know. And maybe Ginny would actually like to go." Hermione just shrugged. Scorpius rolled his eyes and looked at the oak doors that lead to the great hall. There he found the youngest Weasley headed toward Harry at the Gryffindor table.

"Morning." She said as she seated herself between Harry and Hermione.

"Hey Ginny? Cassi invited you and Hermione to Hogsmead to go shopping. You interested?" Scorpius asked.

Hermione groaned and Ginny smiled. "Yeah! I'll go!"

"Or," Ron interrupted. "Do you want to play Quidditch with us?"

"No, I play Quidditch with you guys all the time. It isn't often Hermione agrees to go shopping."

"I didn't agree Ginny."

"Too bad, you're going." Ginny said while putting some eggs and bacon on her empty plate.

"Greengrass and Parkinson will also be going." Ron tried again to change his sister's mind.

"Oh well. I have been wanting to officially meet the other Lancaster sibling. The one we have is just so yummy." Ginny said with a small smirk.

"GINNY!" Harry reprimanded.

Ginny laughed. "Calm down Harry. I was only joking. I still love you." Ron gagged, Harry blushed and Scorpius looked uncomfortable. "When are we going?" Ginny asked putting a fork full on eggs into her mouth and eating it.

"She didn't actually say." Hermione answered.

"She will find you when it is time, don't worry." Scorpius said.

"A part of me hopes she forgets." Hermione said as she got up from the table and left.

 **Thank you for reading :)... I hoped you liked it! Don't forget to Review... I like seeing what you guys have to say...**

 **-Rachel**


	6. Chapter 6

**Friday has finally arrived! It's a good thing that i updated early last week because the power went out last Thursday, after I updated and it was out until Saturday! I hope you enjoy this one...**

 **-Rachel**

 **Chapter Six**

"Where in merlin is she?" Pansy asked as she stood in the entrance hall with Daphne waiting for Cassi to arrive.

"She is only a few minutes late. Lighten up Pans." Daphne answered. Pansy just huffed and leaned against the wall in agitation.

A few more minutes passed when Pansy saw Cassi coming down the stairs. "Finally! What took you so long?"

"Sorry, I went looking for my guests."

Pansy looked behind Cassi and saw Hermione and Ginny standing a few feet away. "What are they doing here?"

"I invited them." Cassi said like it was obvious.

"I am _not_ going with them. It is bad enough I have to go with you." Pansy protested.

"Oh leave it Pansy, it might be fun." Daphne defended. Hermione looked at Ginny puzzled. "Now, we should go, lunch is only a few short hours away."

Pansy rolled her eyes and left through the main doors and out into the Scottish sun.

000000

"Is it about lunch time yet?" Cassi asked while struggling with a few boxes. Ginny came over and took a few from her.

"It's just after noon." Ginny answered.

"We should head over to 'The Three Broomsticks' for something to eat." Daphne mentioned. "You really should have gotten those delivered Cassi."

"I got Scorp's delivered, but didn't even think of my stuff."

"Here." Hermione unhooked her beaded bag from her pants and held it open to Cassi. "Undetectable Extension Charm. You can put your purchases in here."

Cassi smiled. "Thank you." Hermione smiled in return.

Pansy scoffed, "Let's so guys, I am starting to get hungry."

With Cassi's purchases now safely in Hermione's beaded bag, the five girls made their way to The Three Broomsticks. When they arrived, it was moderately busy. "There's a booth in the back." Ginny pointed out.

Daphne smiled. "Good, you guys go get the booth and I will go order five butterbeers and roast beef sandwiches." Before anyone could answer, Daphne had already made her way to Madam Rosemerta.

"Let's go." Pansy instructed, the three girls followed.

Once at the booth, everyone removed their jackets and sat down. "Is there anything else we need to get while we are out?" Cassi asked.

Pansy ignored her, but Ginny said, "I need to go to W.H.S. I ran out of my hair tonic and they sell it." At the mention of W.H.S (Wizarding Hair Salon), Pansy seemed to perk up and pay attention.

"W.H.S? I love that salon. It is the one I like to use when mother's personal hairdresser is busy. I absolutely _love_ their curling potions. They are much easier to use than your wand."

Ginny smiled and nodded. "What else do you like Pansy?"

Pansy looked surprised. "No one has ever asked me that before."

"Well, I'm asking now." Ginny retorted.

Pansy blinked a few times in thought. "Umm… Well, I like fashion, and gossip, that is why I subscribe to 'Witch Weekly'. I do like to read, mostly romances though." Pansy smiled. "When I was younger I took dance lessons, like most pure-bloods do, and I developed a fondness for it. The one thing I have amazing talent for though is event planning."

Cassi smiled thinking about all the parties she had attended that her aunt Pansy had planned. They were always amazing, and never boring. Cassi's smile fell as she thought she might not get to see that Pansy for a long time.

Daphne's arrival pulled Cassi out of her thoughts. Behind Daphne was Madam Rosemerta holding a tray with butterbeer and sandwiches. "What are we talking about?" she asked.

"Things Pansy likes." Cassi answered.

Daphne sat down beside Hermione and grabbed her drink. "Was Blaise Zabini added to that list?" she asked, then taking a sip.

"Daphne!" Pansy yelled, and turned pink in embarrassment.

The girls giggled. "Thought you liked Malfoy." Hermione asked with a little pink appearing on her cheeks.

Pansy looked down at her sandwich and shrugged. "I used to I suppose. Well, more of the idea of him, the perfect pure-blood you know. He is nice and all, but you can tell his attention is elsewhere. I have always liked Blaise though."

Ginny and Hermione looked at Daphne with a question in their eyes, Cassi just continued eating her lunch, enjoying watching her mother and aunts being care free teenagers.

Daphne put her half eaten sandwich down and finished the piece she was already chewing before answering. "What? Me? No! Draco doesn't like me, at meals he always seems half interested in what we are talking about. He is always staring across the hall in deep thought, we don't dare ask though."

Ginny's eyebrows pulled together. "Now that you mention it, I have caught his eye a few times. He always seems to find something else more interesting not too long after."

"You think Draco likes you?" Pansy asked with disbelief.

Ginny shook her head 'no'. "He seems to be looking for something, or someone I suppose. It has only happened once or twice, and besides I am with Harry."

Daphne smiled. "So, those rumors are actually true? You guys aren't that affectionate in public."

"We don't have to be, if you know what I mean." Ginny said with a wink.

Everyone laughed. "So does that mean you and Weasley are together, Granger?" Daphne asked Hermione.

Hermione looked shocked. "No! He's one of my best friends, more like a brother. And besides, he's with Lavender."

"Brown?" Pansy asked, and Hermione nodded. "So, anyone you do like?"

Hermione's cheeks turned pink with embarrassment. "Maybe, I haven't really talked to him much. As of right now, I just find him extremely attractive. His personality might ruin it for me, I will let you know when I figure that out though. What about you Daphne."

Daphne shrugged. "I find many people attractive, but I don't have a crush on anyone. Dean Thomas is cute, Neville Longbottom has really come into his own recently, and so has Ernie Macmillan. What about Cassi? She hasn't said anything in a while."

"I'm a silent observer, and besides I have a boyfriend."

"Who?" Pansy asked.

"You guys don't know him. His name is James, he is Scorpius' best friend."

"And how does Scorpius feel about you and his best friend being together?" Daphne asked.

Cassi laughed. "He doesn't really have a choice, and besides if he did he couldn't really say anything. He is dating my best friend, Heather."

Pansy raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow. "I suppose that is a good enough reason for him not to say anything." Cassi nodded.

"So tell us Cassi," Hermione said, putting down her empty mug. "Scorpius has been very vague about you guys. We know there are six of you, eight including your parents, and ten adding in your grandparents."

Cassi shrugged. "What else is there to know?"

"Well," Pansy started. "Why are only you and Scorpius here and not the rest of your siblings?"

"It was kind of by accident I suppose. All of us attended Beauxbatons, but Scorpius and I wanted to go to Hogwarts, our mum attended Hogwarts. So we talked her into letting us come too."

"Couldn't manage an answer before term started?" Ginny giggled.

"Mum was in correspondence with Dumbledore." Cassi lied.

The four girls nodded. "What about your family?"

"What about them?"

"What are they like?"

"Umm… Scorpius is a spitting image of our father but he has the mannerisms of our mother. It's the opposite for me though, I look like mum but act like dad. Except I have my mother's temper.

"Leo, if he attended Hogwarts he would, ironically, be sorted into Gryffindor."

"What about the rest?" Ginny asked.

"Lyra, she would be in Ravenclaw, same with Gemma. Lyra is all stern and studious, but also very creative and smart. Gemma, she is a handful! She is unique, not really concerned about what others have to think. She is also a ball of energy.

"One year, at my family's annual New Year's party, mother and father instructed us to dress semi-formally, and to behave ourselves. Gemma decided she wanted to be different and made a dress out of leaves and exotic flowers in grandmother's greenhouse. The dress was lovely, mother was very upset, and father found it amusing until mother reprimanded him. It was cute.

"And Regulus, he would be in Hufflepuff. He may be the youngest but he is always breaking up fights, or making sure there is not cheating when we play Quidditch, or some muggle game. He is always reprimanding father or I. Unjust is what it is!"

"You're a Slytherin, that's what we do you know." Pansy clarified.

"No excuse! He is being prejudice!" Everyone else just laughed. "We should probably be heading back, it's already after two."

"Is it really?" Hermione exclaimed, Daphne nodded. "I need to go. I'm sorry. I had a lovey time. Daphne, Pansy, you guys are actually pretty great."

"Not so bad yourself Granger." Pansy commented.

"I'll come with you." Cassi said while standing up.

"Me too," Daphne said, standing up. "You coming Pansy?"

"No, I'm going to do a little more shopping, you go on."

"Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"No, I'll stay with Parkinson. Tell Harry and Ron I will be back soon."

"Umm… Alright, bye Gin, Pansy."

Pansy and Ginny waived to their friends as they watched them leave the pub.

 **I hope you enjoyed this one... Please review!**

 **-Rachel**


	7. Chapter 7

**Friday has come once again my friends. This chapter is longer then the rest of them, and like I said a few chapters back, they will get longer! I hope you enjoy...**

 **-Rachel**

 **Chapter Seven**

Monday morning came too quickly for the students of Hogwarts, the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's in particular. They were expected in the dungeons for double potions with Professor Snape.

Cassi was sitting in the front row reading a book about accidental time travel that she picked up from the library the day before. She had just turned the page when she heard the stool beside her scrape across the stone floor, assuming it was her brother she didn't look up from her book, until she heard his voice. "You really messed up the order of things haven't you?" Draco said with a slight smirk.

"What do you mean?" Cassi asked. Draco just pointed to the other side of the potions classroom where she found Hermione, and Pansy sitting together and laughing. Cassi shrugged and turned her attention back towards Draco. "And you haven't?" Draco looked at her in confusion. Cassi rolled her eyes. "You aren't very subtle when you stare across the Great Hall, you know that right? Why don't you just talk to her? It's less creepy."

Draco looked surprised and a little scared. "Talk to who?" he asked.

"Hermione." Cassi whispered. "Everyone has noticed that your attention isn't all there at meals, even Ginny noticed. She thinks you are looking for someone."

Draco narrowed his eyes at her. "You don't know what you are talking about!" he sneered.

Cassi leaned closer and patted Draco's left cheek. "I know a lot more then you think I do. Remember that."

Draco didn't have enough time to answer because Professor Snape had chosen that precise moment to enter the classroom. "Silence." He demanded. "For the next few months all of you will be re-searching, and brewing complicated potions. When you decide which potion you wish to brew, inform me and I will decide you are able to brew said potion. But for today you will be brewing ' _Draught of Peace_ '. It is an advanced potion so everyone here should be able to brew it. Partners are on the board, begin."

The sound of stools being scraped across stone could be heard throughout the classroom. "Looks like you are going to have no choice after all. Good luck!" That was the last thing Cassi said before Hermione Granger came and took her vacated seat.

"Malfoy." Hermione greeted.

Draco narrowed his eyes, opened his bag and grabbed his potions textbook. "Go get what we need and start chopping, I'll get the cauldron ready."

"Why don't you go and get the materials yourself, Malfoy. And I will start of the cauldron. I am _not_ your slave!"

Draco slammed his book down on the table making Hermione jump. "Go get the stuff, Granger, now!" Hermione glared but remained in her seat. "For Merlin sakes Granger! Just go and get the bloody stuff!" Hermione rolled her eyes as she slowly rose from her stool and headed towards the already crowded storage room in the back of the classroom, mumbling to herself as she went.

"That isn't the way to handle things mate." Blaise said from behind Draco.

"Shut up, Zabini."

"I'm just telling you. Everyone else might not notice who exactly you stare at, but I do. Talk to her like you aren't a complete prat and you might get somewhere."

Draco turned around to face his best friend. "There is no point Blaise, father would kill me. She is a mud-blood to him, nothing more. So just leave it."

"You know, Lucius may surprise you. You and I both know his views have changed a bit, he may agree to it. Just talk to him about how you feel Draco."

Draco sneered. "Malfoy men do _not_ talk about their feeling. Especially to each other."

"You don't know what he might say Draco, like I said, he may surprise you."

Draco snorted. "Father may not hate muggle-borns as much as he used to, but that doesn't mean that he would agree with his only son dating or possibly marrying one. Drop it Blaise."

"Whatever mate. You do know you may just die alone because of your stubbornness."

Draco narrowed his eyes at Blaise. "Have you ever thought that maybe the Gryffindor princess might not be interested in a Death Eaters son who doesn't really have anything going for him besides money, and good looks? She isn't some low life bint who only wants the name and the status. I can't give her more Blaise. So please just leave it."

Blaise shook his head in disappointment. "I never thought I would see the day when the great Draco Malfoy cut himself short. You have it bad." Draco ignored his friend and turned back towards his own work station.

"I thought you were supposed to be getting the cauldron ready Malfoy." Hermione said as she came and sat back down, her potions kit filled with what they needed.

"Shut up Granger! You are so bloody annoying." Draco snapped.

"Smooth." Blaise muttered.

Hermione glared. "Listen here Malfoy, you will _not_ speak to me like that. I understand that I am a mud-blood to you but just pretend you have some humanity at least."

Draco's head snapped in her direction when she used the 'M' word. He glared. "When was the last time I called you that Granger?" he asked.

Hermione looked shocked. "Um… I don't really remember." She said, looking down at her hands in embarrassment.

"Exactly." Draco said as he packed up his wand, bag, and stormed out of the classroom without looking back.

"You offended him." Blaise said to Hermione.

Hermione turned around to look at Blaise. "What?" she asked.

"You offended him."

"How in Merlin's name did I offend him?"

Blaise shrugged. "I guess you just need to know him to understand."

Hermione crossed her arms. "Well maybe if he wasn't a self centered, insufferable prat, than more people would want to get to know him. Maybe if he was a little nicer too."

Blaise shrugged again and went back to working on his potion.

00000

"Silence!" Snape called to the busy classroom full of sixth years. "Bring me a vile of your potion, clean your station then you may leave. Mr. and Miss. Lancaster, stay behind when you are finished."

When Cassi was finished cleaning up her station she moved to sit beside her brother, who was still cleaning, and continued to read her 'accidental time travel' book she was reading at the start of class.

"You could help me you know." Scorpius inquired.

"I didn't make the mess, so I am not cleaning it up." Cassi said without looking up from her book.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Typical Slytherin." He muttered, Cassi shrugged. "What do you think Snape wants?"

Cassi shook her head. "I don't know, but I suspect it might have something to do with our potion problem."

"Do you think he has figured it out yet?" Scorpius asked when he was finished cleaning.

"No idea, maybe. I saw him a few times in the library this weekend."

"Have you found anything in that book you are reading?"

"No, it turns out that it's a wizarding fiction book. I think aunt Ginny might have it in her bookshelf, I haven't taken a really good look because they are mostly books about Quidditch."

Scorpius sighed. "Then why are you still reading it? It's a waste of time."

Cassi shrugged, "Its good."

"Are you two quite finished?" Professor Snape asked when the last remaining students left the classroom.

"Sorry sir." The twins said together.

"Good, I have been researching your potions. Dumbledore and I believe that instead of a ' _De-Aging_ ' we use an ' _Aging_ ' potion mixed with ' _Felix Felicis_ '."

"That's simple enough. We can be home by supper time."

Snape shook his head. "It isn't that simple Mr. Malfoy. We cannot just simply make the potions to the stage of completion you two accomplished and just see if it works. That may kill you. And besides I do not have everything we need in my personal stores so they will need to be ordered."

"How do you know when the potion is ready for us to go home?" Scorpius asked.

"We have a spell that can determine the exact purpose and function of the potion, so no harm done to you."

"Is that all sir?" Cassi asked.

"Yes, you are dismissed. McGonagall already knows I asked you to stay behind."

"Thank you sir." Snape waved his hand in dismissal. Cassi and Scorpius left the room without another word.

00000

"What did Snape want?" Ron asked when Scorpius sat down between him and Harry.

Scorpius shrugged, "Nothing of importance. Mostly about potions."

"Greasy haired git!" Ron mumbled

Scorpius brushed off the conversation about Snape and changed the subject. "What are we supposed to be doing anyway?"

"For the first part of class we are supposed to be reading up on the ' _Crinus Muto_ ' spell. The advantages, the disadvantages, what could go wrong if done incorrectly. When we are finished we are to break off into our partners and McGonagall will demonstrate."

"Excuse me?" Scorpius asked in a panic. "The ' _Crinus Muto_ ' spell?"

"Yeah, 'The Hair Changing Charm'. We're to mimic our hair colour onto our partner." Harry answered.

"I know what the charm is, I have used it before. I just think it may be a bad idea."

Harry and Ron looked confused. "Why?" Ron asked.

Scorpius panicked a little. "No reason. We should get back to reading." He pulled his Transfiguration textbook out of his new bag and proceeded to do his re-search.

About half an hour into the independent reading, Professor McGonagall interrupted. "Attention, may I have your attention please? I will now demonstrate the spell, when I am finished please separate into your assigned partners.

"Now, the proper pronunciation is, CREE-nus MYOO-toh. The wand movements are simple when practiced, but may be difficult to master. Now, pay attention." McGonagall raised her wand, made two anti-clockwise loops and finished with a downward motion. "Everyone, please practice."

The class did as they were told and picked up their wands. "Very good. Wider loops Mr. Zabini, a sharper downward motion Miss. Patil." McGonagall sighed. "A little slower and with more grace Mr. Finnigan, very good. Split up into your partners."

"Good luck with Malfoy, mate." Ron said to Scorpius as he made his way toward Theodore Knott.

Scorpius took a calming breath and got up from his desk and made his way over to the Slytherin side of the classroom, passing Cassi as he went. "What do we do?" she asked.

"Go with it?" Scorpius responded with a question.

"Yes, that's a good plan! Says the person who is the spitting image of a young Draco Malfoy a.k.a our _father_!" Cassi angrily answered back.

"There isn't much else we can do, now is there. Go practice with your partner."

"Who just so happens to be our mother by the way!"

Scorpius shrugged and continued on his way to the very impatiently waiting Draco Malfoy. "Took you long enough!" he sneered.

"You weren't going anywhere."

Malfoy's eyes narrowed. "You can't speak to me like that!"

"Your hair colour is too dark for my completion. Besides, it looks like dirty dish water."

Scorpius laughed dryly. "I'm surprised you know what dirty dish water looks like. Any dish water for that matter."

"I have seen house elves at work you know."

"Yes well, good for you. Hold still." Scorpius didn't give Draco a chance to answer when he cast 'the hair changing charm'. " _Crinus Muto._ " He muttered. Draco's hair turned from his signature platinum blond to a dark dirty blond, matching Scorpius' current hair colour. "Your turn, your highness!"

Malfoy sneered and raised his wand, pointing it at Scorpius' hair, and said. " _Crinus Muto._ " Just like Malfoy before him, Scorpius' hair turned platinum blond, the exact colour his hair was before Professor Snape changed it. "WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL?!" Malfoy yelled, causing Professor McGonagall to come check out the problem, and alerting the rest of the class.

"Mr. Lancaster, I said change hair colour, not the colour of your robes." McGonagall said to a very angry looking Malfoy.

"I didn't do this you daft old bat!" McGonagall blinked in surprise.

"Mr. Lancaster, there is no need for such language. Detention after classes, and ten points from Gryffindor for insulting a teacher."

Scorpius cleared his throat. "Excuse me Professor, but that is Malfoy you are speaking to."

McGonagall looked at Scorpius in confusion. "Pardon me?"

"We cast the correct spell Professor. That over there is Malfoy, and I am Scorpius."

"Someone fix this!" Malfoy bellowed.

"Hold your breath, Mr. Malfoy. I will reverse it. ' _Finite_ '." Slowly Malfoy's hair grew lighter until it was back to its original shade. "Now for Mr. Lancaster. ' _Finite_ '." She cast again, but nothing happened.

"Bloody hell! There are two Malfoys!" Seamus Finnigan yelled.

"Calm down, Mr. Finnigan. The spell may have just gotten stuck, it will fade back to normal soon. This class, is why you read your instructions carefully."

Malfoy narrowed his eyes. "Are you suggesting I cast the spell incorrectly, Professor?"

"There is no other explanation, Mr. Malfoy. Half marks for the practical portion of the class. Back to practicing, there is only a little time left until you are all dismissed."

The class grumbled as they listened and went back to their practice, upset that the distraction was no longer an excuse to not be learning. Blaise, Pansy, Theo, Daphne, Hermione, Harry, Ron and Cassi stayed behind to gawk.

"Wow, the resemblance is almost amazing. I wouldn't say you two are identical though, Draco has much harsher features." Blaise said as he leaned over to poke Scorpius' cheek. Scorpius glared and moved to stand beside his now brunette sister. "Ha! There you go! That glare made you two twins!"

"Shut up, Zabini!" Malfoy snapped.

"Touchy!"

"How did this happen?" Hermione asked.

"Obviously Malfoy mucked up the spell." Ron pointed out.

"I didn't 'muck' up anything Weasel! What I want to know is, who exactly are you two?"

Scorpius and Cassi cast a look at each other. "What exactly _do_ you mean?" Cassi asked.

"You know bloody well what I mean! There aren't two of me, so obviously you're taking ' _Polyjuice Potion_ ', or something."

"There could be some logical muggle explanation, not that I can think of any right now. It may also be a magical one besides ' _Polyjuice_ ', again, I can't think of any though." Hermione mused.

"That narrows it down, doesn't it Granger?! Aren't you supposed to be smart? You can't even come up with a logical explanation."

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't see you thinking of any! Maybe Scorpius and Cassi are related to the Malfoy's. Wouldn't that make sense?"

The group of Gryffindor's and Slytherin's looked towards the twins. "Are you related to Malfoy?" Harry asked.

Scorpius shrugged, "Not that we're aware of." He lied.

"There is the doppelgänger theory muggles have." Hermione suggested.

"I thought you couldn't think of anything." Malfoy mused.

"I didn't bring it up because I don't believe in the theory."

"What is the theory?" Daphne asked.

"Muggles believe that everyone has an opposite in the world. Someone who looks exactly like you, but with an opposite personality."

"What a stupid belief!" Malfoy pouted.

"Awe, look. He's pouting." Harry pointed out.

"Malfoy's don't pout." Scorpius and Draco said together.

"Freaky!" Blaise muttered to a shocked Pansy. "It looks like you better believe in this doppelgänger thing Granger, because you literally have it right in front of you."

Hermione walked up to Scorpius and looked into his eyes, examining him. His eyes brought her a sense of familiarity, the honey brown that was around the inside of his steel grey eyes reminded her of something, she just wasn't sure of what.

When she was finished examining Scorpius, she moved onto Malfoy. She grabbed the sides of his head and brought his face closer to hers. Draco's heart was pounding, he wasn't sure what Hermione was about to do.

Hermione glanced a little longer than she did with Scorpius. She was getting lost in the blue of his eyes. The blue that couldn't be seen unless you were as close as the two were now. When she let go of Malfoys face, she cleared her throat and said. "Around the pupal of Scorpius' eyes are a honey brown colour, whereas Draco's is an ice blue."

Blaise wagged his eyebrows towards Hermione. "Did you like the observation, Granger?" he asked so only she could hear, Hermione turned bright red in embarrassment.

"Alright Class," McGonagall interrupted. "Pack up! Practice the spell on your own time. I want it perfected before next Monday's class. You are dismissed."

Hermione grabbed her bag and ran from the room as fast as she could.

 **So? How was this one? Please review! I love seeing what you guys have to say... Until next week..**

 **-Rachel**


	8. Chapter 8

**Before we get into it, I have a little bit of an announcement. I do not know if I will be able to post next week, because there has been an accident within my immediate family... Hopefully I will be able to, but as it sits right now, it's undetermined. I hope you like this weeks one though.**

 **-Rachel**

 **Chapter Eight**

The end of the day found Pansy and Daphne walking down a rarely used corridor, on their way back to the dungeons when they heard crying coming from a hidden alcove.

"Do you hear that Pans?" Daphne stopped her friend and asked.

"Yeah, it's probably a lost first year. Let's go, I would like to get some of this homework finished before dinner."

"You're a Prefect, Pansy. You are obligated to help."

Pansy groaned. "Fine, but you owe me for my trouble!" Daphne rolled her eyes and followed Pansy to the alcove.

"Hello?" Pansy asked. The crying stopped. "Do you need help?"

"No! Now go away!" A teary voice answered back.

"Hermione?" Daphne questioned.

Hermione sniffled. "Daphne?"

"Yeah, Pansy is here too. Are you alright?" Daphne and Pansy moved deeper into the alcove and sat down beside a very upset looking Hermione. "What's wrong?"

"Zabini."

"I'm surprised it doesn't have anything to do with Draco this time." Pansy snorted.

"He is indirectly involved." Hermione sniffled again.

"What happened?" Daphne asked.

"It's so embarrassing, what I did in Transfiguration today. Now Malfoy will know, and the rest of the Slytherin boys will tease me more than they already do." Hermione started crying again.

Pansy looked at Daphne, confused. "Know what?" she asked.

"I can imagine the things they will say," She ignored Pansy. "Oh Draco should feel disgusted that a thing like you could like a pure-blood like him." Hermione mocked. "Or, 'He now needs to sanitize himself because his pure-blood has been tainted by a mud-blood.' Why did I have to be so stupid?"

"The person you were talking about in the pub the other day was Draco?" Daphne asked. Hermione nodded, and whipped her nose on a handkerchief that Pansy handed her.

"How would Draco know anyway?" Pansy asked.

"Zabini commented on it in class today. And seeing as how he is Malfoy's best friend, don't you think he will tell him and anyone else he can so that they can all mock the 'mud-blood' together. I already know that Malfoy doesn't really use the slur anymore, but others do."

"Have you been to any other class today besides Potions and Transfiguration?" Daphne asked, Hermione shook her head 'no'.

"I was in Gryffindor Tower for a while. Then Harry, Ginny, and Ron came in, I slipped out before they noticed me. I hid out in the library for a while, doing homework, but Malfoy and Zabini came in so I ran for it. I have been hiding here ever since." Hermione sniffled again.

"Maybe Blaise didn't say anything to anyone. You don't know Hermione, we haven't heard anything about it, so maybe Blaise was just teasing you." Pansy pointed out.

"Why wouldn't he tell anyone? The three of us have only just started hanging out this past Saturday, and that is only really because our new friends are siblings from different houses. Zabini and I haven't even had a decent conversation, why wouldn't he say anything?"

"Blaise is a decent guy, he doesn't judge anyone. His father died when he was young, so he didn't grow up with the notion of blood-purity the rest of us did. You and he would actually get on real well if Slytherin and every other house weren't so divided."

"Come with us to the dungeons." Daphne suggested.

Hermione looked startled. "What?" she asked.

"You can sit with us until you are ready to leave. We can do whatever you like."

"And what if Malfoy is there? It his common room after all."

"He is in the library, you said so yourself. And if he shows up, we will either leave or go up to our dorms."

Hermione whipped the tears out of her eyes again and nodded. "Alright."

Daphne and Pansy stood up, grabbing their bags off of the floor and left the alcove. Hermione took a calming breath and followed close behind a retreating Daphne and Pansy.

00000

"Would you please stop smiling like that, Blaise? It's starting to creep me out." Draco said without looking up from his homework he was currently working on.

"Like what?" Blaise asked, still smiling.

"Like you are a cat that got the cream."

Blaise chuckled. "A muggle saying, I like it."

Draco looked up towards his best friend and scowled. "Shut up. So why are you smiling like you have a secret anyway?"

"Maybe I do."

Draco snorted. "And you were able to keep it to yourself all day? Unlikely, you are almost as bad as Pansy and Daphne when you hear something 'juicy'."

The smile that seemed to be permanently plastered onto Blaise's face fell into a frown. "Are you calling me a gossiping girl?"

Draco shrugged. "Close enough to one I suppose."

"You are a terrible friend. Do you want me to tell you or not?"

Draco shrugged. "Are you going to continue to smile at me like that if I say no?" Blaise smiled again, and nodded his head 'yes'. Draco sighed. "Fine, tell me."

"How did you like Transfiguration?" Blaise asked.

Draco looked at his friend in confusion. "Pardon me?"

"I said, how did you like Transfiguration?"

"I heard you. Why are you asking me about class?"

"We learnt about doppelgangers, that's important."

Draco didn't look impressed. "Out with it Blaise."

Blaise sighed. "You had a moment with Granger. Do you not remember that? It was only a few hours ago."

"I wouldn't call it a moment.

Blaise raised a sceptical eyebrow. "Then what would you call it?"

"I call it a lack of personal boundaries on Grangers part."

Blaise snickered. "And on yours?"

"Blindsided."

Blaise nodded. "Mhmm… Blindsided, sure. So you didn't feel exhilarated that she was so close?"

Draco raised his head a little higher in defiance. "Not even a little bit!"

"Okay, so you are just going to keep denying it?"

"There isn't anything to deny, Blaise. We have already talked about this. Granger wouldn't want me!" Draco was starting to get angry.

"That is what I have been trying to get at Draco! She is interested, I saw it today in Transfiguration."

"You don't know what you saw, Blaise." Draco said as he stood up to collect his notes and books off of the library table. "Let's go back to the common room, dinner will be soon."

Blaise rolled his eyes and grabbed his bag mumbling profanities under his breath while following the path Draco had just taken. "Draco, wait up!" Blaise yelled down the empty corridor outside of the library doors.

"No." Draco yelled from the other end.

Blaise rolled his eyes in annoyance and ran to catch up to Draco. "You are being a prat, mate."

"I'm sure you will get over it."

"Why is it so difficult for you to talk about this? You make up an excuse, or change the subject." Draco scowled at Blaise and continued to make his way to the Slytherin common room. "Talk to me Draco."

Draco looked over at his best friend and said. "There isn't anything to talk about Blaise, so just leave it. I am finished with this conversation."

Blaise sighed and shook his head in defeat. "Fine, I will leave it, but please realize your feelings soon."

Draco ignored his friends and continued to make his way down to the dungeons.

00000

The rest of the walk to the Slytherin common room was filled with awkward silence between the two friends. Every few feet Blaise would glance at Draco, who would in turn would stare straight ahead ignoring his mocha coloured friend.

"Blood purity." Draco muttered when he reached the stretch of wall that opened up into the common room.

The sight that met him in his domain was one he thought he would never see. Hermione Granger was sitting in his favourite chair by the fire, laughing with Daphne and Pansy. "What in the bloody hell is going on?!" he bellowed.

Hermione stood up in fright, tipping her notes off of her lap when she realized who spoke. "Malfoy!" she exclaimed in surprise. Hermione looked down in embarrassment, hoping Malfoy wouldn't see the slight blush on her cheeks.

"Granger." Malfoy sneered.

"I… I'm sorry… I… I'll… um, I'll just go." She stammered as she bent down to pick up her fallen school work.

"Hermione, just go up to our dorm. We will finish our work there." Daphne suggested.

"Alright." Hermione muttered as she quickly walked to the stairs left of the fire place, and disappeared up them.

"What in Merlin's name was that, Draco?" Pansy exclaimed. "You were very mean to her."

"She shouldn't be here, Pansy. Why was she here?"

"Daphne and I were making our way back when we ran into a very upset Hermione. And as her friends we felt like we needed to help her."

Draco looked surprised. "Friends, Pansy! You have only been talking to her for three days, you aren't friends."

Pansy narrowed her eyes at Draco. Who was now standing in front of a very angry looking Pansy. "You, Draco Malfoy, do _not_ get to tell me who I am, and am not friends with."

"Pansy, she is a Gryffindor and a muggle born to boot! You're okay with that?" Draco asked in defence.

"Don't you even dare, Malfoy." Daphne cut in. "You left all the blood supremacy behind in fourth year. And being a Gryffindor isn't even a good excuse, so try again. Hermione and Ginny are actually really nice and funny."

"But Granger is such a stickler for the rules, how do you even have fun with her?"

"That is enough Draco, come on Daphne." Pansy said making her way to the stairs leading to the girl's dorms, Daphne not far behind her.

Draco growled in frustration and plopped himself down in the arm chair that Granger had previously vacated. Realizing that it still smelt like her strawberry shampoo, Draco gave himself a second to breathe in her sent, before moving across the room to the table in the corner.

"You alright, mate?" Blaise asked as he took the seat beside his sorrow filled friend.

"I have no idea."

"Well, in my personal opinion, I think you are not doing so well right about now."

Draco rested his head on his fist and turned toward Blaise. "And why would you say that?"

"Do you feel terrible for freaking out at Pansy?" Draco nodded, "And do you feel terrible for how you reacted when you saw Granger sitting in _your_ chair?" Draco nodded again, "Because of your answers to those two questions, that is why I think you are not doing so well right now."

Draco groaned. "I am a terrible friend."

Blaise shrugged. "You have been a terrible friend for the last fourteen years."

"I hate you." Draco said when he stood up from the table.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Blaise asked, getting up as well.

"To bed."

"What about supper?"

Draco turned around from his spot on the right hand staircase. "I do not deserve to eat right now. Go meet Theo, Greg, and Vince." Draco didn't even wait for an answer when he continued on his way up to the dorms.

Blaise shook his head. "That guy has got it bad." He said as he walked over to the sofa and laid down on it, promptly falling asleep.

 **I was hoping for a different out come with this one, but over all I am satisfied... I had a bit of writers block while trying to write it. I hope you enjoyed it... Please Review..**

 **-Rachel**


	9. Chapter 9

***Disclaimer: I do not own any Characters belonging to the Harry Potter World.***

 **Hello everyone :), I am back... I know I am posting this on a** **Tuesday, but I figured everyone deserved something a little earlier with their kind words you have been saying about my family.**

 **My dad is now back home and is healing up nicely, he was due back to work sometime this week but decided that he needed a little more time to heal. My step-mother is recovering from her surgery, she is starting home therapy until her arm is strong enough to withstand the movement.**

 **I have been working on the next chapter for the last couple of days and I am hoping to have it up by Friday, but I can't promise anything. If it isn't up on Friday then we will return to our previous** **schedule and go back to posting every Friday.**

 **Thank you again for understanding, I love each and everyone of you... Enjoy :)**

 **-Rachel**

Chapter Nine

"Two classes."

"Yes, sir." Scorpius clarified.

"You have been here for less than three days, and have attended two classes and you have already managed to show everyone you are a Malfoy." Snape scowled.

"I know sir. Father is a bit suspicious, mother explained it away with a muggle theory."

"That is all well and good, Mr. Malfoy. But, you know as well as I how dramatic your father can be. I do not think he will let this go as easily as Miss. Granger."

Scorpius sighed. "I know, sir. I couldn't just refuse professor McGonagall, now could I?"

"I suppose not." Snape agreed while sitting back down behind his desk. "And what of Miss. Malfoy? I hope she wasn't as dense."

"She is currently wandering around with brown hair. She likes to do things like this every once in a while." Scorpius shrugged.

"At the rate you two are going, you won't last the week." Snape leaned over his desk to make his next point more serious. "Try to refrain, from now on, with engaging in tasks such as these. Next time trade partners. You are dismissed."

"Thank you, sir." Snape just waved his hand in dismissal.

00000

When Scorpius entered the Great Hall he noticed his father's younger version glaring at him. Scorpius just shrugged it off and made his way over to Harry and Ron. "Afternoon." He greeted.

"Hmmm." Ron grumbled in between mouthfuls of ham.

Harry shook his head in disgust and greeted the new arrival. "Where did you go after class?" he asked.

Scorpius shrugged and took a bite of his lunch. When he finished chewing he said, "Washroom. I tried to fix my hair, but it had already started to darken, so I left it." He lied.

Harry nodded. "Good!" Ron bit out. "It was creepy how you looked like the Malfoy git."

"Just a coincidence I guess." Scorpius said, trying to shrug the conversation off.

"It's amazing how the spell faded so quickly." Harry pointed out.

Scorpius shrugged again. "Malfoy did it incorrectly. It probably wasn't strong enough either." The conversation was starting to become uncomfortable for Scorpius. _Maybe Snape was right! Cassi and I won't last the week._ He thought.

Scorpius stood up to leave. "Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"I have some books to grab before our next lesson. I will see you there."

Ron and Harry just nodded and agreed.

00000

When Scorpius was making his way past the first floor corridor he was violently knocked into the adjoining wall. "OUCH!"

"Oh, Merlin! I'm sorry Scorp." The voice said as they reached out to help a fallen Scorpius up off of the ground.

Scorpius looked up to see who had attacked him. "Cassi! What the hell?" he asked while rubbing a fast forming bump on his head.

"I was mostly trying to scare you. I just pushed a little too hard. I'm sorry."

Scorpius sighed. "It's fine. My head hurts, but I will be alright. Were you headed to lunch?"

"Yeah, I have been trying to avoid dad and uncle Blaise though. They have been giving me odd looks."

"Is it maybe because you decided to keep your hair brown from this morning's class? You kind of resemble mum, and it is probably freaking them out a little." Scorpius asked, pointing to his sisters unnaturally brown locks.

Cassi's eyes narrowed. "You know I have always wanted to change my hair. Father won't let me use muggle dye, so I figured I would rebel because he isn't here."

"Uncle Severus is already cross with us because of McGonagall's class. Please don't make it worse. Go and see him before you eat."

Cassi scoffed. "What is it with you Gryffindor's and rules? The only one who doesn't seem to have the 'stick to the rules' trait is James."

Scorpius gave the best imitation of his mother's disapproving look to his sister. "Cassi!" he warned.

"Fine! Just stop making that face, it's weird." Cassi said as she squished her brother's features to make the look he was giving her go away.

"Will you sthop that?" Scorpius asked with a squished face, swatting his sister's hands away. Cassi laughed.

"Best be off big brother. See you in the library when classes end."

"Yeah, see you." Scorpius called to his retreating sister. "I swear she and Heather could be twins at times!" he mumbled to himself as he continued on his way to Gryffindor tower.

00000

Classes had just let out for the day when Pansy and Daphne approached a now back to normal Cassi.

"Were headed to the common room, are you coming?"

Cassi picked her bag up off of the floor and turned to talk to her two new friends, and her future aunts. "No, you guys to a head. I have to meet Scorpius in the library. We're going to study."

"Alright then. I guess we will see you at dinner later." Daphne answered back.

Cassi waved goodbye and made her way from the third floor to the first.

When she made it to the library, Cassi set her books down at one of the secluded tables in the back by the restricted section. Knowing her brother would be a few minutes, she decided to venture into the restricted section looking for a solution to find their way home.

She roamed through the isles looking at the titles of each book. Most of them were advanced spell and potion books too dangerous for the younger population of Hogwarts. And others weren't even written in English. One book that Cassi was able to find, was 'The Theory of Time Travel.'

"Interesting." She muttered. Grabbing the book off of the shelf she made her way back to her secluded table where she found her brother pouring over his Herbology textbook.

"Venomous Tentacula getting you down?" Cassi giggled as she read over Scorpius' shoulder.

Scorpius glared at Cassi as she sat down. "No, professor Sprout started the unit today. Obviously she does things differently than professor Longbottom, because we had just finished this unit and now I have to do it again. Anyway, what do you have there?" he asked, gesturing to the tomb in her hands.

"Oh, this?" Cassi asked as she held up the book. "It's a book on time travel theory. I just found it, so I'm not sure if it is about time turners or what."

"It's probably useless. Besides, professor Snape has been all through the library this past weekend. You said so yourself."

Cassi sighed and looked defeated. "I know it was mostly wishful thinking." Scorpius nodded and looked back down to his textbook. "Hey, Scorpius?" Cassi asked after a few minutes of shared silence. "What do you think is going on back at home?"

"I don't know Cassi. Probably nothing, because here the future doesn't exist yet."

"But if the past exists in our time and is accessible, why can't the same thing be said about the future here?"

Scorpius sighed in defeat. "I honestly don't know Cassi."

"I guess you're right. I'm going to go sign this out, then head to the great hall for supper."

"Alright, I guess I will see you later."

"Bye." Cassi said as she got up from the table and proceeded to walk away from her brother, who had resumed his studying.

After checking out her book, Cassi made her way down the first floor corridor towards the great hall. As she got closer she could hear the hustle and bustle of the many students inside.

Cassi took a few seconds to compose herself before she entered the hall. After taking a few deep breaths she entered the hall and made her way to the Slytherin table where she found Blaise, Theo, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Where is everyone?" Cassi asked as she took a seat and started to fill her plate with roast beef.

"Dorms." Blaise answered.

"Care to elaborate why?"

"Draco is hiding out because he made a fool of himself. And the girls are in their rooms because Draco made a fool of himself."

Cassi nodded. "Sounds reasonable. What did Draco do?"

Blaise snorted and put down his fork. "It's better to ask what he didn't do. He freaked out when he saw Granger in our common room. He also tried to tell Pansy who she shouldn't be friends with."

"Total prat if you ask me. Although I do agree with not having Granger in our common room." Theo pipped up.

"Has anyone tried talking to him?" Cassi asked.

"No, it's best for him to mope. He will get over it eventually."

"Blaise!" Cassi exclaimed in shock. "He is your best friend. You should try talking to him."

"Trust me, it won't help."

"Fine," Cassi said while standing up. "If you won't, I will." She walked out of the great hall without eating dinner.

00000

Draco sat on his bed twirling his wand around when he heard a knock at his door. "Go away." He yelled. The person at the door just knocked louder. "I said, go away."

"No!" Cassi's determined voice came through the closed wood. "Open it, or I will." She threatened.

"Then open it!"

"Fine! You always have to make everything difficult." Draco rolled his eyes and continued twirling his wand between his fingers. _"Reducto!"_ he heard Cassi yell before the door blew into splinters.

"What in the name of Merlin did you do that for?!" Draco asked while shaking splinters out of his hair.

"I was trying to get in."

"Did you try the handle first? Because it wasn't locked." He bellowed in anger. His entire dorm room was covered in saw dust and splinters. "I am _not_ cleaning this up."

Cassi laughed. "Oh well, blowing it up was more fun. A house elf will do it later."

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked while shaking his bed clean of what was left of the door.

"Blaise told me what happened."

Draco gave Cassi a sideways glance as he resumed his previous position on his bed. "Blaise has a big mouth."

"You should apologize." Cassi said, joining Draco on the other end of his bed.

Draco raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Excuse me? Malfoy's do _not_ apologize."

Cassi rolled her eyes. "Malfoy's don't do a lot of things it seems."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said. You do realize you aren't all that high and mighty, right?"

"I'm a Malfoy, my family belongs to the sacred twenty-eight. That makes me wizarding royalty."

Cassi snorted. "No, that makes you apart of the pure-blood club, not royalty. You are a person, a mortal, just like every other student at this school. Pure-blood and muggle-born, alike. So, Pansy and Hermione deserve an apology."

"I am not apologizing." Draco said in a very determined way.

Cassi shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Your pride and your ego are bigger than your head."

Something dangerous in Draco's eyes flashed when Cassi insulted him, it reminded him of the lashing that Granger could give. "Watch what you say!" he warned.

Cassi raised her eyebrow in interest. She had only seen the look she just saw in her father's eyes when he and her mother were butting heads. "Or what? What are you honestly going to do to me?" Cassi challenged.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "There are many things that I could do! Just because we hang out and you are close to my friends does not make you safe."

Cassi laughed dryly. "I am not scared if that is what you are trying to achieve. You aren't used to people not doing what you ask, are you?" Draco said nothing in that respect. "You remind me of my father." Cassi cut in with a small laugh.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked a little surprised.

"I said, you remind me of my father."

Draco looked at Cassi in confusion, his anger fading as soon as she mentioned her family. "Why do you say that?"

Cassi smiled faintly. "I don't know, I just felt like you needed to know."

"And why did I need to know that I remind you of some muggle."

"My father is hot headed, selfish, proud, arrogant, and very egotistical." Draco gave her a look saying that she had better get to the point and stop insulting him before he decided to hex her instead. "He is also considerate at times, very understanding, loving, and protective.

"Draco, you have a lot of potential to be all of those things, just like he did. When my father was in school he was the person every guy wanted to be, he was popular. Some even called him a prince, or a God. He was also very rich and handsome. My mother tells me that he used to say he could get any girl that he wanted without even trying.

"Eventually that turned him bitter, he would always think that whatever girl was throwing themselves at him that day just wanted him for his money. He began to lose himself in a way, he turned nasty to some people, and he became a right bully."

"You are not helping yourself here, I am close to stunning you, and hanging you upside down in a tree without your wand. So I _strongly_ suggest getting to your point."

Cassi rolled her eyes. "He was all of those terrible things until he started hanging out with my mother more. She was companionate, loving, and very patient. She started to get my father to understand that there is more to life than money and looks, it took him a while but he eventually understood what she meant. His stone exterior and interior started to fall away, and he became the person he is today. I am very close to my father, he is my favourite person in the entire planet, and he always used to tell us growing up that 'your pride is a good enough price to pay in a friendship'."

"What does that even mean?" Draco asked in disgust.

"It means that no one will think less of you if you apologize."

"What does that have to do with me reminding you of your muggle father?"

Cassi crossed her legs and shrugged. "It doesn't really have anything to do with it to be honest. I just wanted you to know that Pansy and Hermione would appreciate you more if you apologized for your earlier outburst."

"Why do I care about being appreciated?"

Cassi sighed in frustration and stood up to leave. "You are infuriating! I am going to go find something to eat because I missed dinner to come and talk to you. Just think about the apology alright?" she turned and walked through the door less archway.

"I would tell you to close the door before you left but you blew it up!" Draco yelled to a retreating Cassi. "Me, infuriating? I don't think so." He mumbled to himself.

Draco leaned back on his head board twirling his wand once again. He was thinking about what Cassi had said to him. Her father felt just as trapped as he did, the only difference was that her father didn't have Lucius as a parent.

Draco threw his pillow across the room in frustration. "I hate being a Malfoy!" he yelled.

"I didn't know you felt that way." Said a voice from the door.

Draco looked up in shock to see who was now standing at his door frame. "What are you doing here, Granger?" he growled.

Hermione shrugged. "I saw Cassi coming from the boys dorms. She said that she was talking to you, so I figured I would come up here and apologize for today."

"What do you have to apologize for?" he asked, leaning forward onto his knees.

"This morning in Transfiguration, and also down in your common room. I shouldn't have been there, but Pansy and Daphne insisted. I mean, you were a little harsh about it, but I would have probably done the same to you if you were in Gryffindor Tower. So I am sorry."

Draco sighed in defeat. "No Granger, I'm sorry. I was angry at Blaise and I took it out on you and Pansy."

Hermione looked shocked. "You're what?" she asked.

Draco's eyes narrowed. "I said I was sorry. I am not saying it again."

Hermione smiled. "I won't make you. Thank you, Draco. Umm… I mean, Malfoy. Thank you, Malfoy." Hermione blushed at her slip up.

"Mhmm, I won't be making a habit of it, so don't expect much."

Hermione giggled. "I normally don't. What happened to your dorm?" she finally asked, looking around at the splinters. "Is that a door handle?" she asked, pointing over to Goyle's bed.

"Yes, it is. Cassi exploded the door."

Hermione looked shocked. "She did what?"

"When she came down she blew it up instead of turning the handle."

Hermione shook her head. "I'm leaving, this is too much for me. I missed supper, so I am heading up to the kitchen. Would you like to come with me?"

Draco raised his eyebrows in shock. "You know where the kitchen is?"

Hermione nodded. "I pretty much know where everything is in the castle."

"How?" Draco asked while getting off of his bed and heading towards a waiting Hermione.

Hermione smiled a knowing smile. "I'm not telling. Now, let's go. I am starving!" Draco followed Hermione out of the Slytherin common room and into the dungeons hallway.

00000

"Did you see what I just saw?" and amazed Blaise asked a shocked Pansy.

"Do you mean Hermione and Draco talking and laughing together? Because I saw it, but I don't really believe it. Do you think they saw us?" she asked.

"I don't think they really saw anything to be honest." Daphne said from the other side of the couch the three were sitting on.

"It was odd to say the least." Theo pipped up.

"Hopefully they will finally be completely civil to each other." Pansy thought. Everyone nodded in agreeance.

 _Maybe this really will change things._ Blaise thought to himself as he resumed the game of wizard's chess he was playing against Theo.

 **Well, there it is, another chapter down. I was really proud of this chapter, I hope I portrayed Draco properly. Please Review, I love reading what you guys have to say, whether it is positive or negative, I want to read it... :) Until next time...**

 **-Rachel**


	10. Chapter 10

***Disclaimer: I do not own any Characters belonging to the Harry Potter World.***

 **I know that today isn't Friday, I had plans to have this up last night but my son decided that he was going to be sick, so I got stuck going laundry... :).. He is alright now though.**

 **I find this chapter super cheesy, and I don't like cheesy, but I needed to add Cassi's party in this story somewhere didn't I? You can't just mention something and completely forget about it. Next week we will have the class leading up to the girls party, and then we will actually have the party. I haven't decided if I should have the girls and boys parties in separate chapters or not, so let me know which one you want me to do... Enjoy.**

 **-Rachel**

Chapter Ten

The week had passed pretty quickly for the students of Hogwarts. It was currently the end of Thursday, the 30th of October, which meant that Hallowe'en was only one day away.

"Are you guys excited for tomorrow?" Cassi asked her group of Slytherin friends, while on their way back to their common room.

Daphne shrugged. "It's only Hallowe'en, nothing special."

"Nothing special? Are you mad? It's my favourite holiday that I spend away from my family! My friends and I usually have a huge sleepover, with chocolates, candies, butterbeer, sometimes firewhisky, and games. It is so much fun!"

"That does sound like fun." Pansy agreed.

Cassi smiled in excitement. "Do you guys want to do it? We can invite Hermione and Ginny. We can get started when classes end tomorrow."

"I'm in. We haven't had a sleepover like that before." Daphne agreed.

Cassi hugged Daphne and Pansy. "It will be so fun!"

"What about us blokes, what are we supposed to do?" Blaise asked.

Cassi shrugged. "Invite Scorpius and the rest of the Gryffindor boys. Have your own party, Scorpius could teach you guys beer pong or something."

"Beer pong?" Draco asked. "What in the bloody hell is that?"

"Scorpius will explain it to you. Harry might even know."

"You expect us to hang out with Potter and his gang of misfits for an entire night?" Theo asked.

"I agree with Knott." Draco agreed.

"Oh, come on. They may be fun. You like Scorpius right?" Cassi plead.

"We haven't really talked to him. You always go over to the Gryffindor's, he never comes to us snakes." Blaise pointed out.

"Details." Cassi said with a wave of her hand. "I'll tell Scorpius about it. He can pass on the invite."

"No, if we have to spend a night with the lions, then we will extend the invite ourselves." Blaise snickered.

"I don't even want to hang out with Potty and Weasel!" Draco complained.

"Think of the endless possibilities!" Blaise protested. "We could play poker and clean the lions out of their galleons and besides, it's an excuse to drink."

"I'm interested in having more spending money." Theo agreed.

Draco sighed in defeat. "Fine! But Pansy and I get to ask."

Theo and Blaise high fived behind an unsuspecting Draco. "Alright, I am off to find Hermione and Ginny. Are you two coming?" Cassi asked the girls who nodded. "Off to the library, see you later boys."

Blaise waved goodbye as the girls walked down the opposite corridor. "Do you honestly think this is a good idea?" Draco asked.

Blaise shrugged. "Pansy and Daphne get along with Granger and Weaslette, so who's to say we won't get along with Potter and Weasley?"

Theo made a face. "I am up for taking their money, but it's weird to think of them as… friends, with the lions."

"I am dreading this, but at least their faces will be priceless when we extend our invite." Draco said with a smirk. Theo and Blaise snickered.

00000

It didn't take long for the girls to locate Hermione. She was in the secluded area by the restricted section that Cassi liked so much.

"Hello, Hermione" Daphne greeted her friend as she sat down across from her. "What are you working on?"

"Hello." Hermione greeted when she looked up from her parchment. "I am working on Snape's assignment he assigned on Monday. I decided to research _'the volubilis potion.'_ It seems interesting enough. But something tells me you aren't here to talk about school or assignments, so what's up?"

Cassi smiled. "You're right, we are here on a personal errand."

"What would that be?"

"Hallowe'en." Pansy said.

Hermione looked confused. "It's tomorrow, what about it?"

"Were going to have a sleepover, just us girls." Pansy said in excitement.

"A sleepover? With just us?" Hermione asked.

"No, silly. We were hoping you could pass the invite onto a few more people."

"Like who?"

"Ginny and Lavender." Cassi answered.

"Can I also invite Luna?"

"Sure! We would love to have Luna there."

"Alright then. I don't see why not."

"Awesome. Classes end at noon. I was thinking that after lunch we collect the stuff that we need for the sleepover and meet up at the room of requirement. At dinner time, a couple of us will walk down to the kitchens. It will be so much fun!" Cassi said in excitement.

"Harry and Ron won't be happy that I am not around for dinner."

"Don't worry about them, we have the covered." Pansy said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked.

"Don't worry, you will see." Daphne said while standing up. "Have to go now Hermione, we will see you later."

"Mhmm, bye." Hermione mumbled, she was back to working on her potions.

00000

On Friday morning Scorpius, Harry, and Ron made their way to breakfast. "Why did you have to get me up so early?" Ron yawned.

Harry laughed. "You slept almost an hour later that what Hermione usually wakes us up at, so be grateful." Ron groaned.

"I wonder why she didn't wake us this morning." Scorpius asked.

Harry shrugged as he pushed a stumbling Ron away from him. "I have no idea, maybe she had something better to do this morning."

"I like to think that she had mercy on us this morning and allowed us to sleep in, me in particular."

Scorpius chuckled. "Big words for so early in the morning." He said as he made it to the doors of the great hall.

"Hmm, and don't get used to it." Ron said, following another yawn.

When the three boys made it to the Gryffindor table they noticed Ginny, Lavender and Hermione talking animatedly, more so Ginny and Lavender.

"Smile a little more Hermione. It will be a blast." Ginny said to her friend.

"What will be a blast?" Scorpius asked as he took a seat next to his future mother.

"The Slytherin's are throwing a party and we were invited." Lavender gushed.

Ron choked on the cereal he had just put into his mouth. "WHAT?!" he yelled after he was finished coughing.

The three girls rolled their eyes. "Honestly Ronald. Don't you listen?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah Ron?" Ginny mocked. "Cassi, Pansy and Daphne invited the three of us to have a sleepover tonight."

Ron narrowed his eyes. "You will _not_ be going."

Ginny looked at her brother in shock. "Excuse me? Are you honestly trying to tell me what I can and can't do?"

"You and Lavender will not be going! You are my sister and she is my girlfriend, I have a say what you do."

Ginny and Lavender narrowed their eyes in anger. "Listen here Ron, you do _not_ get to decide what I can and cannot do. Do you understand? You may be my brother but I live my own life, and you live yours. I will be going tonight, and I will be having _fun._ "

"You can't tell me what to do either Ron, so keep your opinions to yourself." Lavender finished.

Ron looked over to Harry. "Harry do something." He plead

Harry looked slightly scared. "What would you like me to do? If Ginny wants to go, who am I to say she can't?"

Before Ron could mess things up for himself even more, Scorpius spoke up. "Come on Ron, Cassi will be there and it is just a sleepover. They aren't joining the Death Eaters or anything."

All conversation stopped in their immediate area with the mention of the Dark Lord's followers. Harry looked down at his plate, Hermione avoided Scorpius' eyes, Ginny looked shocked and Ron looked angry."

"Morning." Someone said before anyone could speak about the forbidden subject.

"Looks like we joined at the wrong time George."

"Right you are Fred. What did we miss?"

Hermione cleared her throat. "Nothing, good morning boys. How was your sleep?"

Fred gave George a sideways look before sitting down across from Scorpius. "There is a rumor going around that our little sister is partying with the pit dwellers tonight." Fred joked.

"We're having a sleepover." Ginny answered.

"Are you looking forward to tonight?" Scorpius asked Hermione, hoping that his last slip up was forgotten.

"I suppose so." She answered. "I have never really been to a sleepover before. I mean, I have with my cousins and with Ginny, but nothing to this extent."

"Oh look, here comes Malfoy and pug face." Ron snarled.

"Ronald!" Hermione, Ginny and Lavender reprimanded.

"I wonder what they want." George mused.

"Good morning." Malfoy greeted as he has down in the empty seat beside Harry.

"Malfoy." All the Gryffindor's greeted but Ron.

"So welcoming." Malfoy sneered to a still standing Pansy.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Well, as you know, my friends are having some sort of girls get together with your friends, and I have been excluded. So, my friends and I have come up with our own idea of a get together, guys only, obviously. And us snakes would absolutely love it if, the twin Weasley's, Cassi's brother, Longbottom, Potter and other Weasley, would join us."

The six Gryffindor boys looked dumbfounded at Malfoy's request.

"What did he just say?" Neville, who was sitting beside a shocked Lavender, asked.

"I invited you lot down to the dungeons, tonight, for a party of sorts. We will be playing poker, drinking loads of firewhisky and Cassi mentioned about something called a 'pong'."

"Beer pong?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, that. Anyway, are you in or not?"

Fred, George, Harry, Ron, and Neville all looked at each other in shock. "Of course they will be there." Ginny volunteered.

"Ginny!" Ron protested.

"Oh, shut up Ron." Ginny said to her brother. "Harry will be there, Malfoy."

"Why is it she can tell us to do but we can't tell her?" Ron whispered to Harry, who just shrugged.

"Alright, Potter will be there. Anyone else?" Malfoy asked.

"We're in!" the twins pipped up with a twinkle of mischief in their eyes.

"I guess I'll come." Neville said nervously.

"Ron?" Pansy questioned.

"No! I will _not_ be going. You lot are mental for even agreeing to attend."

"Ron will be going." Lavender pipped up.

"Like bloody hell I will." Ron bellowed in anger.

"If you still want me to be your girlfriend, then you will." Lavender threatened.

"Honestly, you just told me not five minutes ago that I couldn't tell you what to do but you think that it doesn't pertain to you?" Ron's ears were starting to turn bright red from the amount of anger searing through his body.

"Ronald Weasley, they are just trying to be nice. If you don't wish to stay, then leave, but at least be polite and show up." Lavender said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Fine, I will go. But I don't plan on staying long." Ron said between clenched teeth.

"What about you Scorpius?" Pansy asked.

"I believe it was kind of implied that I would be there." Scorpius said after finishing a mouthful of eggs.

"Wonderful." Malfoy said while standing up. "Don't forget your galleons, I look forward to taking all of your money. Meet us in the dungeons after supper, enjoy your classes." Pansy waved goodbye to Hermione and Ginny before following a retreating Malfoy.

"What in the bloody hell is wrong with you Lavender?" Ron snapped at his girlfriend again. "I didn't want to go to the stupid party. I also don't have enough money to play poker."

"Awe, don't be like that Ronniekins!" Fred gushed.

"Yeah, Ronniekins! It will be fun." George finished with a laugh.

"Oh shut up you two. I'm going to my first lesson." Ron said in a huff as he got up and left the great hall.

"Ronnie didn't finish his breakfast." Fred pointed out.

"We must have really angered him." Harry said with a faraway look.

"It's alright, he will get over it. Tonight will be fun, you'll see." Ginny said to her boyfriend.

"I hope so." Harry mused while still looking at the great oak doors.

00000

"Their faces Draco, were priceless!" Theo laughed when Draco and Pansy returned to their respective seats at the Slytherin table.

"What did they say?" Blaise asked.

"Weaslette volunteered Potter, he didn't say a word against it, the twin Weasley's agreed immediately after. The only one who didn't say anything was the weasel. Brown pulled a Weaslette and he relented, after a very amusing exchange of words though."

"Looks like he was angrier than you thought." Cassi pointed to a retreating Ron, who looked like he was ready to commit murder.

"Looks like it." Daphne agreed.

"Oh well, his loss. I plan on getting so drunk that my hangover will have a hangover."

"Nice, Blaise." Daphne said in disgust.

"Shut it Daph!" Theo demanded. "Speaking of alcohol, what do we have?"

"I have dragon barrel brandy, aged a hundred years." Blaise volunteered.

"I have a few bottles of Ogden's old firewhisky, beetle berry whisky and red current rum."

Daphne made a face at her friend. "Merlin, Draco. Alcoholic much?"

Draco sneered. "No, Daphne. I happen to have a father who had fine taste in alcohol. It seems to be everyone's go to gift for father at Christmas. He won't miss what I took."

"I have about five bottles of firewhisky." Theo interrupted.

"We will be taking two of those, Theo." Pansy demanded.

"I don't think so."

Pansy started to pout. "Please, Theo? We're ladies, and it is improper for ladies to have alcohol on hand." Pansy fluttered her eyelashes in a flirty way.

Theo sighed in defeat, "Fine," he huffed. "I hate you, Pansy."

"That makes nine bottles, we should be alright." Blaise stated.

Pansy winked at Blaise and stood up. "We best be off if we wish to make it to our lessons." Her friends grumbled in protest. "We only have two classes today, so suck it up and it a move on." The Slytherin's huffed in annoyance but got up to follow Pansy anyway.

 **Another one down, tell me how you liked it.. REVIEW! Remember to tell me if you would like one chapter for the girls and one chapter for the boys, or if you guys would like one big chapter...**

 **-Rachel**


	11. Chapter 11

***Disclaimer: I do not own any Characters belonging to the Harry Potter World.***

 **I know, it has been forever, and I am sorry. At first it started out as being extremely busy, and then it escalated into writers block. This is not a party chapter, so I'm sorry if i disappointed any of you. I have decided to split that up into two chapters, just so that they can be super fun and super long.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this one, and I will get to work A.S.A.P on the next two.**

 **-Rachel**

Chapter Eleven

"Everyone in, in, in." Professor Vector demanded of her sixth year students who were waiting outside of the arithmancy classroom. "Everyone sit, get out your _'Numerology and Grammatica'_ textbooks and complete the problems from pages two-thirteen and two-fourteen. You may work on your problems with your bench partner, begin."

"Mind if I sit?" Cassi asked Hermione, who already had her textbook open.

"Not at all. Have a seat." Hermione smiled at her new friend as she took the seat beside her. "I figured you would sit with your brother."

Cassi shrugged and set her notebook and quill on her desk. "Looks like he got stuck with Draco again." She giggled.

Hermione looked behind her to the back of the classroom and sure enough an upset looking Draco was sitting beside a content looking Scorpius. "Malfoy doesn't really like your brother does he?" she asked when she turned back around.

Cassi shrugged again. "I don't think its dislike, as distrust."

"But he trusts you?" Hermione pointed out.

"More or less I suppose. It seems he doesn't really like what I have to say. He hasn't really talked to me since Monday."

"Why?" Hermione asked confused.

"I compared him to a muggle. Mind you, I have only known him for about a week. He isn't very complicated, he thinks he is, but he isn't."

Hermione giggled. "That makes sense as to why he would be so sour."

Cassi smiled and turned to her new friend, school work completely abandoned. "So, I heard that after I left of Monday, you and he left the common room laughing together."

Hermione blushed and looked down at her open notebook. "We weren't really laughing. He apologized for what he said that afternoon so I invited him with me to the kitchens."

"That's it? You didn't talk about anything else?" Cassi asked in disbelief.

"Well, he apologized for calling me those nasty names, and that he didn't really believe the nonsense he was spouting. We talked about classes, it didn't really get too personal, it was a nice change though."

Cassi smiled. "It sounds nice."

Hermione had a faint smile on her face as well. "Everything seems different."

Cassi looked at her mother, confused. "How so?" she asked.

"The snakes and the lions never got on well before, but now, I have three friends from Slytherin and hopefully a fourth."

"How do you think tonight will go with the boys?"

Hermione made a worried face. "I am not too sure. Ron was pretty angry at breakfast, but he will go anywhere Harry goes, so it might not be a problem."

"Are you excited for tonight?"

Hermione dipped her quill in her ink well to start her school work, and shrugged. "Yeah I guess. I'm not really sure what we are supposed to be doing tonight."

Cassi shrugged. "Trivial girl talk mostly. Maybe some muggle sleepover games. Pansy acquired some firewhisky, we also have butterbeer and pumpkin juice."

"Firewhisky is against the rules." Hermione whispered, in shock.

Cassi giggled. "It will be alright, Hermione. You don't need to drink it. You can stick to the other beverages. I will make sure no one tries to make you do something you don't want to do."

Hermione make a face of disapproval. "I still don't like it. What if a teacher catches us?"

"We will be in the room of requirement, so there isn't anything to be worried about. The teachers will probably make their way into Hogsmeade when the feast is over."

Hermione sighed in defeat. "Alright, as long as we are responsible about it." Hermione dipped her now dry quill and started her second row of equations. The two friends sat in silence for a few minutes working on their long neglected class work.

"Whose idea was it?" Hermione asked after she had finished her first page.

Cassi looked up from her work in confusion. "Idea about what?" she asked.

"The sleepover, whose idea was it?" Hermione asked again.

"Oh," Cassi giggled. "It was my idea. My friends and I have a sleepover every Hallowe'en. It's my favourite holiday that doesn't include my family. I figured you guys wouldn't mind keeping with my traditions."

Before Hermione could answer Professor Vector was calling for the class's attention. "Everyone!" she called. "Whatever you have not finished in today's class will be issued for homework, and everyone who has finished, congratulations, you are off the hook. Dismissed, have a good Hallowe'en."

"I thought that class would never be over." Scorpius said from behind his sister and Hermione, who were just starting to pack up.

"That bad, huh?" Cassi giggled.

Scorpius groaned. "I was done the work about twenty minutes after class started. I sat there the whole class bored out of my mind."

"Why didn't you talk to Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"He made it very clear that we were not to converse this entire period."

"Bummer. Well, I am off to Herbology, see you after lunch." Cassi said as she grabbed her bag and bolted from the seventh floor classroom.

"She doesn't stick around often does she?" Hermione asked.

Scorpius laughed. "No, she likes to make conversations short and to the point. Let's go or we will be late for 'History of Magic'."

Hermione grabbed her bag and made her way out of her Arithmancy class, Scorpius not too far behind her.

00000

"Finally, classes are over until Monday. Let's get our party on!" Theo celebrated.

"You guys have to wait until after supper." Daphne giggled.

Theo pointed his fork at Daphne. "That doesn't mean we can't have some pre-party drinks, does it love?"

Daphne made a face at Theo and turned towards Pansy to talk about the preparations that still had be made before the other girls arrived at the room of requirement.

"Hey guys." Cassi greeted as she sat down at the Slytherin table.

"Where were you?" Blaise asked.

"I ran into Fred and George, they had bags full of sweets and a few of their Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products."

"Mhmm, alright?" Blaise mumbled.

"Hey, Blaise, can I talk to you for second, in the entrance hall please?" Cassi asked.

Blaise looked her in confusion then looked to Draco before answering. "Uh, sure. I guess you can. What's it about?" he asked while standing.

Cassi looked over at Draco as well before answering Blaise. "Just a favour, nothing special." She looked at the rest of her friends and finished. "See you guys later." And walked off.

"What do you think that is about?" Theo asked when Cassi and Blaise left the table and were long out of ear shot.

"A favour, obviously." A very oblivious Goyle stated. Pansy rolled her eyes at Goyle.

"Maybe they are sneaking off to get some action." Theo said in a suggestive tone.

"Excuse me?!" Pansy asked with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

Theo rolled his eyes and sighed. "They are dipping their wands into each other's cauldrons, if you understand where I am coming from."

"Theo," Pansy stated calmly. "Cassi has a boyfriend, there for she couldn't be doing… that… with Blaise." Pansy's anger started to rise the farther along she got into her sentence.

"Pans, just because you are in a relationship, doesn't mean you can't cheat, it just means you shouldn't." Draco stated.

"They are _not_ shagging!" Pansy shrieked as she threw her fork at Theo Knott and stormed away from the Slytherin table.

"You are really thick, you know that, right?" Daphne gave Theo an unimpressed look and ran after Pansy.

"What has their wands in a knot?" a very insensitive Theo asked while rubbing his temple.

Draco shook his head in sympathy for his thick headed friend. "Pansy is jealous." He stated.

Theo looked at his friend in confusion. "Over what?"

Draco shook his head in disbelief. "You really are thick." He laughed. "It would seem that Pansy fancies Blaise."

Theo looked intrigued. "Really? There is so much we can so with that information."

"Leave it alone Theo. It is none of our business."

"What's none of our business?" someone asked from behind Draco. Theo and Draco turned around to find Blaise looking confused. "Pansy's affairs. It doesn't matter." Draco waved the conversation away. "What did Cassi want?"

Blaise resumed his seat beside Draco and answered. "She just needed me to get something from our room, no big deal."

"What was it?"

"That is for me to know and for you to find out/" Blaise mused.

"So, you two weren't shagging?" Theo asked in disappointment.

Blaise was confused once more. "No we weren't. Why would you think that?" he asked in disbelief.

"Wishful thinking." Theo grumbled while turning back to his barely touched lunch.

"You're mental, you know that." Blaise shook his head and grabbed a sandwich. "Where are the girls?"

"They left. Party tonight, remember?" Draco lied.

"Girls." Blaise laughed and started to eat his sandwich.

00000

"Why is Theo so stupid?" Pansy shrieked to no one in particular.

"Pansy, calm down. You may just be over reacting." Daphne soothed from an over turned crate she was sitting on in the corner of the girl's bathroom on the first floor.

"Calm down?" she shrieked again. "Over reacting? Daphne, I am _far_ from calming down. Why would Theo say something like that?" Pansy asked for the hundredth time since entering the bathroom. She had been pacing back and forth in anger and jealousy.

"I doubt Cassi would do that to you, Pansy. She was in the pub while we talked about Blaise."

"But what if?" Pansy plead in desperation.

"There you guys are. I have been looking all over for you." Cassi said from the open doorway.

"What do you want?" asked a seething Pansy.

Cassi looked taken aback for a second before she answered Pansy. "I thought we were going to decorate the Room of Requirement before it was time for all of us to meet up."

"What did you want Blaise for?" she asked, completely ignoring the fact that Cassi even spoke.

Cassi stepped into the bathroom, letting the door shut behind her. She looked over at Daphne, who just shrugged. "I needed him to grab something for me."

"What? A pair of knickers you left under his bed?! What, Cassi?"

Cassi stared at a very angry Pansy in shock and confusion. "What knickers? What are you talking about?

"Theo thinks that you and Blaise are sneaking around." Daphne clarified. "That is, apparently, the favour you asked of him."

" _WHAT?_ No, I needed him to grab this." Cassi reached into her bag and pulled out a Slytherin Quidditch jersey.

"What are you doing with his uniform?" Pansy seethed in anger.

Cassi rolled her eyes and turned the shirt over so the back was facing Pansy and Daphne. Pansy looked shocked, Daphne was impressed. "I needed him to grab Draco's jersey for me. I didn't know where it was and I didn't want him to know it was gone.

Pansy sat down on the crate beside Daphne. "Why do you need Draco's jersey? I don't understand."

"I'm going to get Hermione to wear it tonight. Blaise and I plan on merging these parties tonight."

"Won't Hermione be upset about this?" Daphne asked.

Cassi shrugged. "Probably, but there isn't much you can do when you are dared to do it, now is there?"

"What do you think Draco will say about it when he sees you stole his shirt?"

Cassi shrugged again. "I don't think he will have _any_ problem with it. And besides, I personally don't really care. Now, come one you two, lunch will be over soon."

Daphne stood up as fast as she could. " _Finally_ , I can leave this stupid room. No offence Pansy."

"Mhmm." Pansy grumbled.

Daphne walked passed Cassi and exited the bathroom, leaving Cassi and Pansy alone together.

"Do you really think I would do something like that to you, Pansy?" Cassi asked, sounding kind of hurt.

Pansy sighed and slumped against the wall in defeat. "I don't know. I didn't think so until Draco said that, just because you had a boyfriend, didn't mean you had to be faithful to him. I panicked, I was thinking the worst things of you. I don't know why I chose to believe Theo, but I did, and I am sorry."

Cassi waved away Pansy's apology. "Don't worry about it. But tell Blaise about your feelings soon, or I will!"

Pansy chuckled and stood up. "Deal! Now, let's go and set up for tonight. It's going to be so much fun!

Cassi laughed and rolled her eyes. Following a now excited Pansy out of the first floor bathroom and up to the seventh floor to start their party prep.

 **Thank you for reading, once again. I honestly hope you enjoyed it, and if you didn't, that is fine too. Please review, positive and negative comments are welcome. If you don't like it, tell me, I would like to know.**

 **The next chapter will be up soon, hopefully.**

 **-Rachel**


	12. Chapter 12

***Disclaimer: I do not own any Characters belonging to the Harry Potter World.***

 **Here it is everyone, the much anticipated slumber party! I decided to split them up, more for your enjoyment right? I know it took me a lot longer to get this up then the others, and I am sorry. The way I like to organise my work is by writing it on paper first then typing it out so I can clean it up a bit and make it even better for you guys. There was so much written on paper that I got tired of typing it out REAL fast. But here it is, I hope you guys enjoy it! Don't forget to review, I like reading what you have to say.**

 **-Rachel**

Chapter Twelve

After lunch Hermione made her way back to Gryffindor tower with Ginny and Lavender. "I'm kind of curious about tonight." Lavender said as they made it to the fourth floor.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"I have never been to a Slytherin party before. I don't know what to expect, and besides I don't know Greengrass and Parkinson all that well."

"We haven't been to a Slytherin party either, it should be fun though. I have heard some of the Ravenclaw's talk about their Quidditch victory parties. Just last year I overheard Anthony Goldstein talking to Terry Boot in the library about the scandalous things that go on down there, and it was mostly Blaise Zabini doing them. And trust me, these things aren't appropriate for a first year to hear, hell, it isn't even appropriate for a third year!" Ginny explained.

"I sincerely hope this party is more relaxed. I don't think I would be comfortable if it became too rambunctious." Hermione confessed.

"It will be fine!" Lavender promised.

"Leones Rugient." Ginny said as she got to the portrait of the fat lady. The painting opened up to reveal a nearly empty common room. "Go grab some clothes and we will meet in the common room in five minutes." Hermione and Lavender agreed as they made their way up the stairs toward the girl's dorm.

It didn't take long for Hermione to grab a change of clothes for the following day, a pair of pajamas and her pillow. "I'm ready to go." She said to a frantic Lavender.

"How are you finished already? I am still deciding on what pair of jammies to take."

Hermione made a face that said she didn't understand. "Just grab a pair, you will only be sleeping in them. It's not like you will actually be seen."

Lavender looked at Hermione with a crazy look in her eye. "But we will be seen, Hermione. The Slytherin's will see and they will poke fun if they aren't the right pair. I have my orange tank top and shorts set or my baby blue silk nightgown. What one would you pick?" she asked in desperation, clutching each pair in her outstretched hands to show Hermione.

"A pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt?" Hermione answered, unsure of what to say.

Lavender lowered her still full hands and said. "Those aren't even part of the selection!" she cried. "Wait, that isn't what you packed is it?" Hermione nodded. "No, that won't do." Lavender stuck her head out of their dorm room and called for Ginny to join them.

"What's going on? You guys finished in here?" She asked when she showed up at their door with her bag hanging off of her right shoulder.

"Grab your friend's bag and take a look inside." Lavender insisted.

"Hey!" Hermione protested when Ginny did exactly what Lavender asked.

"A book, really Hermione? What do you need a book for at a sleepover?"

Lavender looked at Hermione in amazement. "Although that is an issue all on its own, that isn't what I called you down here for. She packed sweat pants to go to the sleepover."

"Hermione!" Ginny reprimanded, in shock. "Sweat pants won't do. Where are the pajamas I bought you for your birthday?" Hermione pointed to her trunk that was at the end of her bed. "Should have known." Ginny mumbled as she pulled out a pair of black and silver shorts and a matching camousal. "Much better." She stuffed the new articles of clothing into Hermione's bag, took out the book and handed it back to her.

"Perfect!" Lavender stated. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Now, which should I bring, Ginny?"

"Baby blue one, now let's got. I'm sure everyone is already waiting for us." Ginny swept from the room, determined to make the two elder girls to leave as well.

00000

When the three Gryffindor's made it to the 'Barnabas the Barmy' tapestry they found Luna staring at it with longing. She was swaying back and forth in silent fascination.

Ginny put her hands on the Ravenclaw's shoulders to stop her movements. "Quite beautiful, isn't it?" Luna asked without taking her eyes off of the moving tapestry. Barnabas had just barely dodged a very ugly troll as Luna spoke.

"They are trolls, Luna. Trolls aren't beautiful." Lavender snarked.

Luna shrugged. "There is beauty in many things. Even in slightly, uncoordinated trolls." Luna's eyes twinkled in amazement as she continued to watch the tapestry.

"We should probably get inside Luna." Ginny said as she started to move the blonde away from the tapestry.

Lavender walked by the opposite wall three times before the wall shifted and started to form a door. The four girls approached the newly appeared oak door and opened it.

When Hermione entered the room she looked around to find it nicely decorated. Black and orange banners and tapestries hung all over the giant sized room to represent all hallows eve. Seven beds formed a semi-circle on Hermione's left. Each bed had either a black or orange comforter on them. Across from her, Hermione could see a large table littered with all kinds of sweets, goodies and beverages. Firewhisky and butterbeer also being among them.

To Hermione's right was a lounge area. Three couches formed an open box facing the fireplace. The windows behind the beds were enlarged to let in light from the soon to be rising moon. Candles floated around the room like they did in the Great hall, casting eerie shadows as the sun set. Paper bats flew above the girl's heads, causing Luna to look at them the same way as she did Barnabas the Barmy.

"Do you like it?" Pansy asked from one of the couches.

"It's really nice in here." Lavender said as she walked towards the beds. "I didn't expect it to be decorated like this. I really like it." Pansy smiled in embarrassment.

"Take whichever bed you would like. We figured that as our guests, you should chose first." Daphne clarified.

Hermione walked over to the beds as well and put her overnight bag on the bed to the far right, then made her way over to the seating area and sat down beside Cassi on the far couch beside the fireplace. "I'm surprised it isn't more-gloomy with all the black and orange." Hermione stated.

"Pansy is good at what she does." Cassi complemented.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Ginny asked as she plopped down on the empty couch across from Hermione.

"I think we should just relax here for a bit. This week has been tiring." Daphne suggested from her position behind the couch Pansy was sitting on, everyone else agreed.

Luna came walking over to the seating area with a bowl of pudding and a glass of pumpkin juice, Lavender laughed. "Luna, lunch just finished and you are still hungry?"

"I didn't get a chance to get down to lunch. Someone took my shoes again so I had to look for my spare. I didn't find those either. "Luna replied, lifting her bare feet as proof. "Did you decorate for tonight?" she asked Pansy and took a mouthful of pudding.

"Yes, I did. I love planning and decorating for events. Mother says its servants work, and we are only supposed to supervise but I can't help but to love to do it."

"I'm sorry that that is how your mother feels." Hermione apologized.

Pansy waved it off. "She is an old pureblood witch. It would be inappropriate for her to enjoy such things."

Daphne giggled. "The only thing pureblood women love is gossip, fashion, and the family reputation." The rest of the girls giggled along with her.

"Ginny, you're a pureblood. How is your home life? Different from ours I expect." Pansy asked.

Ginny looked surprised. "My home life?" she asked and Daphne nodded. "Well, my dad works at the Ministry so he is seldom home. Mum usually gets us to do chores around the house. De-gnoming is the worst but the best job of them all."

Daphne looked confused. "How could it be the best and the worst? It's either one or the other."

"It's the worst because you have to chase the little buggers, they also bite something terrible, but we play a game, the farthest you throw them the more points you get. When all the gnomes are gone the person with the most points, wins."

"What do they win?" Pansy asked, curious.

"It's more like, as long as you don't get the least amount of points, loser does dishes."

"Although, every time Harry loses, Mrs. Weasley won't let him do the dishes, she always makes some of the twins or Ron do them instead. Now that I think about it, she never asks him to do chores either, he just helps one of us." Hermione filled in for everyone.

"On Sundays we have a big family brunch during the summer. It gets quite crowded, loud and rowdy. Harry and Hermione usually join us, we play mock games of Quidditch, or a big game of exploding snaps." Ginny continued sounding enthusiastic.

"Yeah, but when supper is over the twins play their pranks, mostly on Ron. It's quite funny actually, one time they gave him a candy that made him lose his voice. He spent the entire night silently yelling while everyone, sans Mrs. Weasley, laughed." Pansy, Daphne, Lavender, and Cassi laughed when Hermione and Ginny were done, Luna just smiled kindly into space, while still eating her pudding.

"Your family sounds fun Ginny. When my grandmother comes to visit, we get dressed up and have a very formal dinner with my parents and my aunt. The dinner is very tense, grandmother doesn't allow chatter, of any kind, around the dinner table. It's a two hour affair of knives and forks scraping across plates. When that's over we retire to the drawing room for tea and brandy. It's very formal being a part of my family." Pansy explained.

"Enough with making everyone sad, Pans." Daphne joked. Pansy just made an unimpressed face. "What about you Hermione, what is your family like?"

"Oh, um… My parents are dentists. They are muggle healers, known as doctors, for teeth. They are usually working during the day but they are always home at night. We usually spend the night's together, order in, watch a movie on the telly or play card games, it is quite relaxing really."

"What's a 'telly'?" Daphne asked.

"It's a box that plays moving pictures. It's a form of muggle entertainment." Daphne nodded in understanding.

"Luna, what are your summers like?" Cassi asked the Ravenclaw, who had just sat down from getting more pudding.

"Quite fun, actually. I help my dad with the Quibbler. Sometimes we go hunting for creatures, nargles are the easiest to find, they usually hang out in mistletoe. The crumple-Horned Snorkacks are the hardest, we haven't found it yet, but we have found one of its horns. I used to watch my mum with her magic before she died, I am quite fond of those days." Luna gushed, the twinkle was still in her blue eyes as she spoke about her family.

"That sounds… Lovely, Luna." Hermione complemented. "What about you Lavender?" she asked.

"Well, nothing special happens at my house. Sometimes I go to Pavarti's for a few days during the summer. My mum and I go shopping sometimes. My parents aren't usually home, mum is a healer and dad works in the Ministry. My little brother is eight, so I babysit him most days."

"It sounds nice. My family is like Pansy's, except I have Astoria to share in my misery."

"What about Cassi?" Lavender asked. "She hasn't told us about her family yet."

"Almost everyone knows about my family, we aren't that interesting." Cassi tried to deflect.

"Actually Cassi, we only know how many siblings you have. We don't know anything other than that." Hermione pointed out.

"At least tell us something about them. How are you guys together?" Ginny asked.

"There are six of us, how do you think we are together?" She asked.

"Just tell us a story about them, or something." Pansy demanded.

Cassi sighed. "Fine. Leo is a year younger than Scorpius and I. He and Scorpius get into so many fights that mum had to put them at opposite ends of the dinner table." Cassi smiled in longing. "One time our grandparents came to visit, my mums parents had just returned from a long holiday and dad wanted his to come and celebrate the fact that we had just got our letters. Scorpius and Leo started to argue, which turned into Leo dumping his pumpkin juice all over Scorpius. He retaliated by shoving Leo's face into the mashed potatoes. I have never seen mother and father so furious or grandad so amused, now that I think about it."

"What were they fighting about?" Luna asked.

Cassi sat in thought for a second. "Scorpius and I had just bought our wands the day before and father said that he could show grandad and Nan after dinner, but when Scorpius had come down for supper he couldn't find it so he blamed Leo for taking it, which caused them to fight."

"Did Leo take it?" Lavender asked with a giggle.

"Turns out, no, Gemma took it because Scorpius had stepped on one of her Quidditch figurines in his excitement to buy his school supplies, she was eight at the time." The girls giggled at Cassi's story.

"Why did your grandparents move in with you?" Luna asked, trying to be polite.

"When mum and dad got married they gave the manor over to my parents as a wedding gift, they still lived there but spent most of their time in different villas and on holidays. Nan wanted to travel more and grandad wanted to give them their privacy. Eventually nan wanted to come home for good because she missed us all." Luna nodded in understanding at Cassi's explanation.

00000

For a few hours the girls sat around and talked, ate and laughed. When the clock sounded that it was four thirty, Pansy pulled out the firewhisky. "Who wants some?" she asked. Everyone but Hermione raised their hands. "Hermione? Do you want some?"

Hermione shook her head 'no'. "I'll stick to butterbeer for now, thank you."

Pansy shrugged. "Alright, maybe later." She said as she poured a glass for everyone but Hermione, and relaxed into the couch.

Ginny took a sip of her firewhisky and coughed a little before saying. "Alright Pansy. Would you rather, proposition Professor Snape for sex, or Dumbledore?"

Pansy made a disgusted face and said. "Why would anyone want to choose between those? Why are you even asking me that question? It's appalling!"

"Pansy, it's just a muggle game called 'would you rather' it's a harmless game." Hermione explained.

"Oh," Pansy said. She took a sip of her firewhisky. "Do I actually have to go through with the act, or can I just ask?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I said proposition, not sleep with."

"Then Dumbledore." Pansy answered confidently.

"Oh Merlin! Why Pansy? I mean, Snape isn't all that better, but Dumbledore is so old." Daphne protested.

"Yeah, but he is least likely to give me detention, now isn't he?" Daphne nodded in agreeance. "Hermione, would you rather fail a test, or break a school rule?"

Hermione tapped her butterbeer bottle in thought. "Well, I have already broken my fair share of school rules, and most of the time the punishment is detention, where failing a test is almost permanent. Sure, you could take a make-up test, but your grade would be deducted anyway. So I choose breaking the rules."

Pansy snickered. "So, Miss. Hermione Granger isn't as perfect as everyone believes."

"I never claimed to be perfect. Who says such things?" Hermione asked, feeling a little offended.

"It's alright Hermione, some people in Slytherin say it, but don't be bothered, they are just jealous but won't ever admit it." Daphne said, trying to re-assure her friend. "So what rules have you broken?" she asked mischievously.

"That's for me to know." Hermione quipped. "Luna, would you rather be without knees, or without elbows?"

Lavender made a disgusted face. "That's kind of gross."

Luna and sat back and thought about her answer. "I would rather have no knees. There are ways around that disability but if I had no elbows, then the only thing I could really do with my arms is imitate a starfish, and I don't really have any desire to do that." She said in her sing song voice and took another sip of her firewhisky. "Lavender, would you rather, sleep with your best friend's boyfriend or your boyfriend's best friend?"

Ginny looked surprised. "Seriously Luna? You do realize that she has to choose between Dean and Harry, right?"

"It isn't like she actually has to do it." Daphne stated. "She doesn't have to do it right?" she asked Hermione.

Hermione shook her head 'no'. "That is a completely different game." Daphne looked visibly relieved.

"We will be playing that game later though." Cassi stated with a wink towards Pansy.

"So, which will it be Lavender? The best friend's boyfriend, or the boyfriend's best friend?" Pansy asked.

Lavender started to chew on the side of her thumb nail in thought. "Well, Harry is the more attractive of the two, but I think Dean would be more experienced. On the other hand, if I slept with Harry I would lose a boyfriend and maybe a few friends but if I slept with Dean I would lose my best friend and a best friend is harder to replace. So…I would have to choose Harry, my boyfriend's best friend. Sorry Ginny." She apologized.

Ginny shrugged. "As long as you don't actually do it, then we're alright."

Lavender laughed. "Deal. I guess it's my turn to ask something. Cassi, would you rather be just friends with someone you love, or marry someone you hate?"

Cassi drained the rest of her firewhisky and crossed her legs in thought. "Both are pretty terrible, don't you think? You might eventually grow to tolerate the person you hate, maybe even grow to love them. But not being able to be with the person you love is just torture." Cassi tapped her empty glass before she poured herself another glass full before continuing. "I would have to say, being friends with the one I love because being married to Tammy Goyle is more torture than I am willing to live with."

Pansy looked at Daphne and she looked back. "Did you just say Tammy Goyle?" She asked Cassi.

Cassi paused her drink halfway to her mouth and said. "Yes?" like it was a question.

"I wasn't aware that Greg had any other relatives besides his parents." Daphne questioned.

Cassi let out a nervous giggle. "Probably not related in anyway. My turn, right?" she asked while trying to change the topic. "Daphne, would you rather be stranded on a deserted island alone without magic or be stranded on a deserted island with your worst enemy with no chance of escaping the island?"

Daphne didn't even have to think about her answer. "Deserted with my worst enemy. I wouldn't know what to do without magic and with my enemy there at least I will have magic to control the situation." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Alright, Ginny, would you rather have a bell go off every time you're horny or never get horny at all?"

"That's cruel." Lavender stated as she filled her third glass of firewhisky.

Ginny giggled. "That is a bit over the top, but I would have to take the bell. I don't care if everyone knows if I want some." She said with a wink to Daphne.

All the girls giggled at Ginny's answer. "It's about dinner time, right?" Luna asked.

Hermione checked her watch. "Holy cricket! Dinner is long over." She gasped in surprise.

"Maybe we should change into our pajamas and have a little something to eat besides crisps and pudding." Cassi suggested, everyone agreed.

Hermione got up from her warm seat by the fire and made her way towards the bed, where she left the bag. "Bathroom's through there." Pansy whispered to Hermione, who nodded in thanks.

Once in the restroom Hermione stepped into the first stall to change when the door opened up behind her.

"Don't like to change in front of others too, huh?" Cassi asked from the stall beside her.

"I don't care to, no. It's also easier in here." Hermione said as she got out of the stall from changing into her pajamas. She made a face in the mirror when she caught a glimpse of her reflection. Hermione started pulling at the hem of her camousal and shorts as they showed too much mid-riff and thighs to her liking.

"Whoa!" Cassi said from behind her. "I did not expect to see you wearing those tonight."

"Ginny made me." Hermione said before she turned around to look at Cassi. "She also lied to me apparently." She continued as she pointed to Cassi's choice of clothing.

Cassi looked down at her sweat pants and her over the shoulder shirt. "What do you mean she lied?"

Hermione and Cassi picked up their discarded clothes and made to leave the bathroom. "Ginny and Lavender told me no one would be wearing sweat pants. They made me trade my usual sleepwear for this." She explained as she tried to pull the hem of her camousal down again.

Cassi slapped Hermione's hands away from her stomach. "Stop it, you look fine." Hermione smiled in appreciation.

"I wonder how the boys are doing." Hermione said as she joined everyone back at the couches. "Ron was pretty angry this morning."

"I am sure they are doing just fine. I mean, the castle isn't on fire yet, so that's a good thing." Daphne pointed out. Hermione laughed, as did the rest of the girls. So much so, that Lavender spit her mouthful of firewhisky out when Daphne said it.

Cassi laughed even harder. "Alright." She gasped between giggles. "Hermione, truth or dare?"

Luna sat up a little straighter. "Oh, I love this game! Choose dare Hermione!"

"I don't want to choose dare." Hermione quipped.

"Oh, come one Hermione! You never played this game with us when we asked you, don't be such a prude!" Ginny said.

"Dare, dare, dare, dare!" Lavender chanted.

"Ah, come one Granger, live a little." Pansy teased.

"It's Granger again is it?" Hermione asked as she leaned back on the sofa. "Fine!" she sighed. "Dare."

"Yes! Go Hermione!" Daphne cheered as she high fived a very amused looking Pansy.

Cassi smiled. "Good choice. I dare you to wear this," Cassi turned to her bag and pulled out a Slytherin Quidditch jersey. "For the rest of the night and down to breakfast."

Hermione scoffed. "All you want me to do is wear a Slytherin shirt to breakfast?" she asked as she grabbed the shirt from Cassi and rolled it in her lap.

"Do you accept? Because as soon as you say that you do, you can't back out." Daphne warned.

"Yeah, it's just a shirt." Hermione boasted.

"Uh, Hermione. You might want to re-think your choice." Ginny warned, looking at the shirt.

"It's alright, Ginny. I accept the dare that has been given to me." Hermione said confidently while holding the shirt up.

Ginny groaned. "Turn it around Hermione. The shirt is an official Slytherin house jersey. Number seven represents the seeker. And the seeker of the Slytherin house is-"

"Malfoy." Hermione groaned when she cut her friend off. She turned the shirt over in hopes that she was wrong. She wasn't. "I have to wear Malfoy's Quidditch jersey to breakfast tomorrow?" Hermione complained.

"You agreed to it darling, now put it on." Pansy pointed out. Hermione glared at her friend as she pulled the shirt over her head and pulled her arms through the much too big shirt. The jersey was about two sizes too big for her and fell down past her shorts when she stood up. Making it look like she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"This is ridiculous! I look naked under this thing! It is way too big." She complained.

Cassi giggled as she stood to help Hermione fix her problem. "You can either wear it like this," Cassi said as she took the end of the right side and stuck it into the side of her shorts. "Or, you can do this." She continued as she untucked the offending garment and started rolling the bottom until it came to the top of her shorts and tied the back into a knot and tucking it under to make it look natural.

"This way is fine. Thank you Cassi."

"No problem." Cassi sat down and drained her firewhisky. "Your turn to go Hermione."

Hermione didn't even bother to sit as she folded her arms and glared at Pansy and Daphne. "This is your fault." She stated.

Pansy looked confused. "How is it our fault? It was her idea." Pansy pointed to Cassi.

"Did you tell her?" Hermione started to tap her foot with impatience.

"No! We didn't say anything to her!" Daphne defended.

"Hermione, please just continue." Lavender pleaded.

"Fine. Pansy, I dare you to kiss Blaise."

Pansy stood face to face with Hermione. "That isn't how the game works. I get a choice."

"Alright then, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Pansy challenged.

"You know my dare. Do you accept?"

"I will do you one better Granger. I will put a time limit on it and do it right now."

"How will we know if you do it?" Hermione asked.

"Come down with me." Pansy smirked.

Hermione smirked back. "Gladly." She said, momentarily forgetting about the shirt she was currently wearing and who she was about to see.

Ginny stood up smiling. "Oh, I am so coming too."

"I think we all are." Lavender laughed. Daphne, Cassi, and Luna standing up as well.

"Lead the way Parkinson."

Pansy was still smirking. "With pleasure, Granger." She said as she turned around and headed towards the exit, six girls following closely behind her.

 **Yay! Got to love completed chapters. I am currently working on the boys get together, I know the direction I want it to go in, so lets hope it doesn't take me too long. Please review!**

 **-Rachel**


	13. Chapter 13

***Disclaimer: I do not own any Characters belonging to the Harry Potter World.***

 **I am so sorry guys that this took me so long to write and upload. It was hard for me to write this chapter up until the boys reach the common room :). I really hope you enjoy this one and another will be up, hopefully soon.**

 **-Rachel**

Chapter Thirteen

"Just a little bit longer, mate." Blaise stated while he nudged an eating Draco.

Draco watched as a piece of his meat pie fell off of his fork for the third time. "Could you please not include me in your celebration while I am eating? Thank you."

Draco tried once again to get his meat pie into his mouth when Theo reached across the table and knocked the fork out of Draco's hand, causing him to lose his food again.

"That is it!" he yelled while slamming both hands on the table. "I'm going back to the common room. The two of you are acting like bloody animals. It is now up to you to collect the Gryffindor's after dinner." Draco stood from the table and walked out of the Great Hall.

Theo heft out the laugh he was holding in. "He is high strung sometimes."

Blaise let out a small laugh and nodded. "I'm about done, you?"

Theo looked down at his half full plate. "Yeah, I let my meat pie get cold and it just isn't the same if I use a charm."

Blaise and Theo left the Slytherin table together and made their way towards the Gryffindor's. "We're ready, are you guys ready to hand over all your galleons?" Theo taunted.

Ron glared but kept his mouth shut. "Dream on snake!" one of the twins joked back.

Harry rolled his eyes and stood up. "We're finished."

"But I haven't had dessert yet!" Ron complained.

"You barely ate any of your dinner, you aren't going to eat dessert. You're stalling." The other twin pointed out.

Neville, Fred, and George stood as well. "You coming Ron?" Neville asked his sulking friend. Ron crossed his arms as his answer.

Harry sighed in frustration. He grabbed his best friend by his shoulders and pulled him off of the bench. "Let's go, Ron."

"Oi! What the bloody hell is your problem?"

"You're being a child. Just walk, tonight will be fun."

Ron grumbled to himself but followed behind his friends and the two Slytherin's.

"I'm excited about tonight, aren't you excited about tonight George?" Fred asked his twin as they descended the stairs towards the dungeon.

"Very excited, Fred."

The walk down to the dungeon was a quiet one. The silence was amusing to Fred George, Theo and Blaise, but to the remaining Gryffindor's, it was awkward. When the odd group of boys reached the wall that doubled as the Slytherin entrance Theo leaned forward to whisper the password so the lions couldn't hear it.

The wall started to shift and groan, exposing the dark and elegant common room behind it. The twins looked a little shocked. "Why is it so dark and green?" one of them asked.

It was Harry who answered. "The Slytherin common room is under the black lake."

George laughed. "Thank you, I was unaware that Hermione had joined us in our little game night."

The boys walked a little further into the grand room before them, all the while taking in the elegant surroundings around them.

"Do you snakes ever change your stuff around?" Ron muttered quietly, but not quietly enough. A near-by Draco over heard his off handed comment.

"What was that Weasley?" He asked.

Ron's face started to turn red in embarrassment. "All I was saying was that the Slytherin common room hasn't changed since second year is all."

Harry elbowed Ron in the stomach. "Ron, shut up."

Theo looked at Blaise, then asked. "How would they know what our common room looked like?"

Ron looked down at his feet and mumbled a reply. "Sorry Weasley, I don't think we heard you. Try again."

Ron stood still for a few minutes, shuffling his feet. Harry rolled his eyes and answered. "We were down here, that's how we know what it looks like. Can we get on with tonight now please?"

Theo scoffed. "Who would be stupid enough to let you guys in?"

"Malfoy did." Ron confessed.

All the boys looked at Draco in shock. "I most certainly did not!" Draco defended.

Harry looked over at Malfoy. "We were under the influence of polyjuice. Hermione, Ron and I thought that you would be able to tell us who the heir of Slytherin was. But all we got was bad tastes in our mouths and a cat as a friend."

Fred looked at George in confusion, then back to Harry. "A cat for a friend?" he questioned.

Harry let out a big breath and whispered. "Forgive me Hermione." Louder he said. "Hermione plucked hairs off of Millicent Bulstrode's robes, but they turned out to belong to a cat."

Neville looked horrified. "Hermione is going to kill you for telling everyone that, Harry."

"I know. Now can we please begin? I am a little uncomfortable with this conversation."

Blaise clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention. "Right, three Weasley's, Potter, and Longbottom, get the chairs from across the room and put them around the bigger table by the window."

"Why do we have to do everything?" Ron asked.

"Because I just got my nails done. Now move." Blaise retorted. Ron rolled his eyes and made his way over to the opposite table with his brothers and friends.

Theo came to stand beside Draco and Blaise. "Where do you suppose they got Polyjuice?" he asked.

"Granger most likely made it." Draco commented.

Theo laughed. "A second year making an intermediate potion?" he joked, but Blaise and Draco didn't laugh. "Come on, you don't think she could have? Do you?"

"Potter?" Draco called out.

Harry looked up from positioning the two chairs he had moved around the bigger table. "Yes Malfoy?"

"We are having a little debate over here and-"

Harry cut him off. "You want to know about the polyjuice don't you?" Draco nodded, Harry sighed. "Hermione brewed it in the first floor girl's toilets. She stole the stuff we needed from Snape. Now can we please drop it?"

"Fine. Pick a chair everyone. I'll get the cards." The seven boys moved to sit around the table while Draco grabbed the cards from one of the bookshelves near the biggest window, over-looking the bottom of the black lake.

When Draco took a seat at the table he noticed everyone's choice of seating and rolled his eyes. "Tweedle twins, separate." He stated.

Fred and George shared a look before George got up and switched places with Neville, who was sitting beside Harry. Draco shuffled the cards and looked at everyone in turn. "You all know how to play right?" he asked, everyone nodded. "Good. One galleon small blind, two galleons big blind. They go up every fifteen minutes. Let the fun commence boys."

Draco had just finished dealing the first hand when Theo stood up. "I call pause."

"You can't pause while a game is going Theo." Blaise stated.

"Uh, I can if I don't have a drink in my hand." Theo conjured up eight glasses and made his way over to the fireplace mantle where the boys had left their many bottles of alcohol. "Beetle berry whisky is best for this little party." Theo grabbed the bottle and poured some in each glass. The Slytherin's treated the amount in their glasses as shots, and downed the blood red liquid in one. Most of the Gryffindor's were a bit sceptical at first but ended up nocking it back after a sample taste, all except Neville, he was just looking at his glass like he wasn't sure what to do with it.

"You drink it, Longbottom." Blaise volunteered.

Neville looked at Blaise like he was stupid. "I know what to do with it. It just doesn't look like alcohol. It looks like blood."

"I think that's the point, Neville. It's good though so try it." Harry urged. Neville nodded his head, took a deep breath and tipped the liquid down his throat.

"It's good. Kind of tastes like cranberries." Neville said as he licked his lips and handed the glass back to Theo for a refill.

Draco rolled his eyes at the antics of the lesser Gryffindor. "We all have full glasses now. Can we please get on with the game? Potter, you're small blind, ginger one, you're big blind." The two boys played the galleons that were due so the play moved onto Ron who looked at his cards and threw them into the middle of the table.

"You fold so easily, Weasley?" Blaise asked.

Ron shrugged. "You can't do much with a two and a nine. Your turn. Are you in or are you out?"

Blaise put his bet in, moving onto Fred, who like his brother threw his cards into the middle.

"It looks like the Weasley's don't want to play this round." Theo laughed. Neville put in his bet with Theo following quickly behind him. "You're up Draco."

Draco nodded and looked at his cards, a queen and a seven, and threw them into the middle with the other discarded hands. "So Potter, do you want to add to your blind and stay in, or quit?" Harry put the remainder of his bet in and the play resumed with George checking.

"Alright Blaise, bet or check?"

Blaise looked at his cards again and said, "I'll check." Everyone around the table agreed to check so Draco discarded the top card and turned three face up, revealing the nine of hearts, ten of diamonds and the queen of clubs.

Harry made a noise in his throat and threw in four galleons. "Oh a raise is it Harry? I won't bite, I'm out." George threw in his cards as well.

"I'll take your bet Potter, four galleons." Blaise put his money in the middle of the table with the other bets. Moving the play onto Neville.

"I don't think I want to stay in, I fold." He said while throwing his cards into the middle.

"I'm joining you there Longbottom. Looks like it is just Potter and Blaise left. Slytherin vs. Gryffindor, snake against lion. Who will win?" Theo commentated.

"That's enough Theo." Draco said and discarded another card and turning one up, the five of clubs. "What is your play Potter?"

Harry looked at the cards in his hands, then at the cards on the table. "I'll check." Blaise knocked on the table indicating he checked as well.

"Alright, last card guys." Draco discarded again and turned over the six of spades. "Potter, what's your move?" Harry checked, Blaise followed suit. "Hands over, flip your cards." Harry turned over the king of spades and the queen of hearts.

Blaise looked at the cards in his hand and smiled. "Looks like I win this one boys. Two pair!" Blaise turned over the ten of hearts and nine of spades, indicating he did in fact, win.

"Racking in the Galleons my friends!" Blaise laughed as he started stacking his winnings with the rest of this galleons.

Draco handed the deck over to Harry. "Your deal."

Harry shuffled the deck and dealt. "So, any other interesting stories about our dear Granger that we don't know about?" Theo asked.

"Loads." Ron responded while throwing in his big blind. "But we're not telling you anything."

"She set Snape on fire once." Fred volunteered, offering up his bet after Blaise finished his turn.

"Fred!" Ron reprimanded.

"Seriously?" Blaise raised his eyebrows in shock.

Harry sighed, "We thought he was trying to knock me off of my broom during my first Quidditch match in first year, but it was actually Professor Quirrell. Now can we please stop talking about Hermione? It's making me a little uncomfortable, and I don't want you guys to get the wrong idea about her."

"Oh, no need to worry about that Potter… We already have the wrong idea about her it seems." Theo stated.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Your turn Malfoy."

Draco threw in his two galleons and looked around the common room. "Where's Scorpius?" He asked. "I just now realized he is missing."

Harry looked up from his cards. "He never made it to dinner. He might show up in a bit." As if on cue, the entrance to the common room began to shift and groan, revealing Scorpius behind it.

"Hello fellas. Sorry I'm late. I got my money, is it too late for me to join?" Scorpius asked while holding up a little leather bag filled with money.

"Where have you been?" Draco sneered.

"Caught up with Snape." He answered. "He was approving my notes for the potion project." Scorpius grabbed the chair from the desk by the couches and pulled it up to the table and inserted himself beside Blaise and Fred. "So, can I be dealt into the next hand?"

Draco grumbled but agreed. "You're lucky this is only the second hand. For now you can be the bar bitch. Pour us a round."

Theo handed the bottle of half full beetle berry whisky to Scorpius as the play moved onto George who checked. Harry burned a card and turned over three, revealing the ace of clubs, eight of clubs, and the three of hearts. "I'll bet two Galleons."

"So, who won the first hand then?" Scorpius asked as he handed out the now full glasses, filling up a newly conjured glass for himself as well.

Ron matched George's bet when Blaise answered. "I did my man. Call." Blaise threw in his two galleons.

Fred looked at his cards in thought. "Raise, six galleons."

"Call." Neville said.

Theo downed his glass of beetle berry and folded his cards. "Not a chance, red."

"Fold." Draco threw his cards into the middle right behind Theo's.

"I'm going to have to join you guys, fold."

"Seriously Harry? Don't you trust me?" Fred asked.

"Never." Was Harry's answer.

"I fold. Sorry brother."

Ron grumbled but said nothing as he too threw his cards into the middle.

"Not a chance Weasel twin. I'm out."

"Everyone but Neville sucks. I guess I'll check." Harry burned a card and flipped the ten of diamonds face up. "Six Galleons." Neville threw his cards in without a word. "I take it back, you suck too Neville" Fred put his cards in the middle and started stacking his winnings.

"What in the bloody hell did you have?" Theo asked.

Fred smirked. "Not telling."

Scorpius grabbed Fred's cards out of the center of the table and flipped them over. "You bugger!" Ron stated. "Three eights."

Draco smirked as well. "You could have gotten way more than forty-four galleons out of that hand if you played small at first."

Fred shrugged. "This is the most money I have had before me since Harry gave us his Triwizard winnings."

Ron looked at Harry, a bit surprised. "You gave them your winnings?!" he almost yelled.

"He invested." George clarified.

Ron grumbled and sat back. "Hand me the beetle whisky." He snapped at Scorpius, who handed the almost empty bottle over to his uncle, who downed the rest in one go.

After one bottle of beetle berry whisky, and two bottles of Theo's firewhisky were empty the nine boys were having a great time. Draco, Scorpius, and Blaise were leading in galleon count. Harry wasn't far behind, and Neville was just out altogether. "Full house!" Ron cheered and he started to collect his winnings.

"Well played Weasley." Theo congratulated.

Fred was about to deal out the next hand when the common room entrance opened once again, this time revealing a bunch of girls in their pajamas, arguing. Hermione and Pansy being the two who were going at it the most. "Come on Parkinson, were here, now do it!"

Pansy scoffed and crossed her arms. "Oh don't you even think for one moment that I _won't._ " Pansy turned on her heel and marched over to the table of on looking boys. "Hello boys." She said before she grabbed Blaise by the neck and kissed him with all she had.

Everyone was watching the spectacle were shocked to see the two Slytherin's virtually making out in the middle of the common room. Pansy was the first to break the kiss, Blaise stared at her is complete shock. "What was that for?" he asked.

"Granger has a superiority complex going, I had to prove a point."

"Would you like to prove that point again?" Blaise asked as he pulled Pansy onto his lap and reconnected their kiss, but only for a brief moment before he said. "I quit. Take my money and disperse it evenly among yourselves." Blaise stood up, taking a smiling Pansy with him.

"Where are you going? You can't just leave, you and Draco have the most money." Theo complained.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "If you don't want to divide my money, then find a replacement. This witch and I are going to retire to our dorm room. Goodnight everyone." Blaise grabbed Pansy's hand and pulled her in the direction that lead to the boy's dorm.

Hermione huffed. "I did not have a superiority complex! You all tricked me." She complained.

Ginny laughed and crossed her arms. "In all honesty Hermione, I did try to warn you."

"Tried to warn her about what?" a slightly buzzed Harry asked his girlfriend.

Hermione looked down at her crossed arms and realized she still had Draco's Quidditch jersey on. She yelped and pulled Lavender in front of her to hide the evidence.

"LAVENDER!" Ron shrieked when he saw what his girlfriend's choice of pajamas. "What are you wearing?"

Lavender looked down at her nightgown and slowly crossed her arms to cover herself from the gaze of the boys around her. "My nightgown. I would have chosen something else if I had known we were leaving the room of requirement."

Ron sighed and removed his plaid button up and gave it to Lavender so she could cover up. "Here, button it up."

Lavender smiled. "Thank you Won-won." She said then kissed his cheek.

Theo smiled. "What are you covering up there Granger?" Hermione shook her head, she was still hiding behind Lavender. "I see green. Are you secretly cheering for us snakes?" he asked.

Cassi snickered. "More than you think." She mumbled.

Hermione glared at her new friend. "I hate you." Cassi laughed.

"Oh for the love of Merlin." Ginny stated as she grabbed onto Lavenders arm and pulled her out of the way. Hermione still had her arms crossed so the number on the shirt wasn't visible, but you could clearly tell it was a Slytherin jersey.

Theo's smile grew larger. "You are cheering for us snakes. How did you get a hold of a Quidditch jersey?"

Hermione blushed and looked down at her feet. "Cassi, she dared me to wear it."

Realization hit Theo like a bludger hitting a wall. "That's the favour you asked Blaise at lunch?" Cassi nodded. "So, you're wearing his jersey and Pansy hasn't killed you yet?

Cassi and Daphne rolled their eyes. "Honestly, how thick are you?" Cassi asked as she walked over to Hermione and turned her around so that her back was facing the table of boys.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed.

Fred and George burst into laughter. "Looks like our little Hermione is a traitor."

Hermione dislodged her arms from Cassi's grip and turned back around. "How about you guys shut it." She snapped.

"I'm kind of surprised Ron hasn't blown his lid yet." Ginny stated.

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "I am a bit too drunk right now to care to be honest. We will see how it goes in the morning." Ron walked back to his chair and sat down grabbing the bottle of the dragon barrel brandy that Blaise had beside his empty glass and poured himself a glass and offering it to anyone who would take it. "Let's get back to the game." He stated as Daphne took the bottle from Ron and took a swig.

"We're down a player." Neville pointed out.

"You play for him then Longbottom. This game would end a lot faster with you playing Blaise's hand." Theo made fun.

Neville's cheeks turned pink in embarrassment. "No, I don't want to be responsible for losing all his money, you know now that I am bad at this game."

"Hermione, why don't you take over for Blaise?" Scorpius asked.

"Me? I'm not good at these kinds of games. Ginny, you play."

"Don't be so modest Hermione, just play." Daphne said. All at once everyone's voice rose over each other's trying to get Hermione to agree.

"Okay everyone, that's enough!" Hermione cut everyone off. "I don't really want to play."

Draco, who hadn't said anything while everyone was yelling smiled slowly. "What's the matter Granger, scared?" he teased.

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "I'm not scared."

"Then I dare you!"

Hermione looked surprised. "Excuse me?"

"I said I dare you to play."

Hermione stood up straight, walked over to the table and sat in Blaise's vacated seat. "Deal me in." Draco's smile turned into a smirk as Theo dealt the cards.

 **Okay, so this one is over... I played mock hands of poker to get this chapter right... Please review and let me know how you like it. I am already working on the next chapter. ENJOY**

 **-Rachel**


End file.
